A Year to Remember: A Seto and Kisara Story
by Failingwithstyle
Summary: Senior year. The final year of the High School Experience. The grand finale to the best years of our lives. Seto Kaiba couldn't care less...Can the appearance of a certain white haired girl change his mind?  SetoKaibaxKisara.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic I've posted, so please R&R, the response I get will determine whether this story will continue! Also, if you've only seen the dub, I'd like to note that in the subs (Japanese anime) Seto is more accepting of what he learns in the world of the Pharoah's memories. Preist Seto's words are also slightly different and indicate an even stronger bond between he and Kisara. Now Read please, and enjoy .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did there'd be no Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and a show that involved a lot of Seto x3**

**For Luna**

-----------------------

Senior year. The final year of the High School Experience. The grand finale to the best years of our lives. Seto Kaiba couldn't care less.

As he walked into school on the first day of his last year at Domino High School, he noticed several of his classmates talking excitedly. What did he have to be excited about? The rest were looking forward to becoming adults, being part of the real world. Seto had all ready been there for years. He was all ready the president of a huge corporation. These children he attended school with had no idea what the real world was like. He had been thrown out into the real world ten years earlier, and succeeded in the following years to make a life for himself and his younger brother. If any of these children had been through what he had, they would not be excited.

Everyone made a big deal of it. Graduation and Prom. Graduation was just a big ceremony marking that you made it to the end of your education. Why couldn't they just give him the diploma and let him get on with his life? And prom. A night when kids wasted a good lot of their parents' money and did things they probably ought not to. Prom night was well known for things like that. Even those who abided by the rules, to what point did it serve? Dressing up and spending the night with the same people he saw every day in school. What was the big deal? It was supposed to be fun? Romantic? It wasn't exactly his idea of either. Who would he share such an experience with anyway?

The one thing Seto Kaiba wanted from his senior year was quite different from excitement. He had enough excitement as of late thanks to a series of events, all of which seemed to center around Yugi and his little friends. Seto only hoped that he had seen the end of it.

Seto was the first to arrive in his homeroom, and he took a seat in the back row of desks. He watched as the rest of his classmates came in, mostly traveling in groups. The teacher arrived as the bell rang. The students all took their seats, leaving the only empty one to Seto's right. The teacher began to make the usual beginning of the year announcements, Seto half-listening, bored.

Shortly after the teacher began, though, there was a soft knock on the door. Seto's eyes went to the girl standing there. She stood confidently in the doorway, but her eyes gave away some of her nervousness. And oh, her eyes; they were a deep blue, with depths like Seto had never seen in another's eyes, depths that showed more emotion than one would think possible. Seto knew those eyes. He knew the long, white hair that fell softly in front of them. He knew her voice as she spoke softly, too softly to quite make out the words, as she handed a note to the teacher. Oh yes, Seto Kaiba had seen this girl before.

The problem was, however, that he had only seen her in a world that was supposed to have taken place thousands of years ago. Seto could hardly believe that she had just walked into /his/ classroom. Of all the classes. He could all ready hear Yugi and his friends' talks about fate. Seto's thoughts were racing.

This wasn't the same girl he'd seen, though, he reminded himself. Not really. She may be the same in spirit, but she had a different life, and different memories. Though Seto may know who she had once been, in this life they were total strangers.

The teacher spoke again. "Class, this is a new student, Miss Kisara Dellington. Is there anyone who would like to help Miss Dellington around to her classes today, and help her learn her way around the school?" A handful of students raised their hands, including Yugi and his band of do-good friends.

Seto couldn't take his eyes off the girl. If all this fate stuff was to be believed, than that meant this girl would probably be more than just a new classmate. Though Seto would never admit it, he was intrigued as to where this might lead.

The teacher's eyes had traveled over to where Yugi and his friends sat. "How about Mr-" Seto's hand shot in the air, catching the teacher's attention and causing her to stop mid-sentence. "Mr. Kaiba," she said, recovering, "Isn't this a pleasant surprise. Miss Dellington, you may take a seat next to Mr. Kaiba."

Kisara made her way to the back of the room to sit next to Seto. She gave a small smile, by way of thanks or greeting perhaps, which Seto only returned with a sharp nod. Seto turned his eyes ahead, half-listening as the teacher resumed talking. A small smirk, barely noticeable, flittered across his lips. Perhaps senior year would be exciting after all.

-----------------------------

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will be changing Point of View throughout this story, though it should mostly be between Seto and Kisara. Probably more Seto than anything else, because I think he's awesome xD The part told from Yugi&co. PoV in the second half of this chapter is kinda just a bonus I thought of and wanted to add in. I hope you enjoy .**

------------------------------

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Seto stood up quickly and looked down at Kisara, who was still seated. "What do you have for your first class?" He asked. Kisara handed him her schedule. His blue eyes glanced at the paper.

"Room 107. We have the same class," he said. "We have a lot of the same classes actually... Well that will make things a lot easier." This whole fate thing was starting to get on Seto's nerves all ready. This couldn't really be happening. "This can't be real," he muttered to himself, beginning to make his way towards the door.

Kisara quickly made her way along side him and matched his quick pace as he walked through the halls. Her eyes scanned the halls, trying to become familiar with the new surroundings, but every few seconds would find their way back to Seto.

"Thank you for offering to show me around today," she finally said, looking up at him. Seto just gave a nod in response. "Here we are," he said, as they arrived at the classroom. He took a seat without another glance at Kisara.

Seto closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. Since the trip into the world of the Pharaoh's memories and the following duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh, Seto had been forced to accept the existence of things such as magic and fate. He had spent a lot of the time after these events thinking on these revelations. But still, to see Kisara here, in the present time, was like making it all real again. The idea that fate had somehow brought her here, to Domino; even the fact that she'd been resurrected at all in this timeline, was too much for Seto to believe.

However, Seto Kaiba was never one to miss out on an opportunity. That's why he had offered to show Kisara around school. If all this was really true, and not all just some bizarre dream...

Seto had never thought about love. At least not in terms of a relationship with a girl. It had all ways seemed...below him. _Emotions make you weak_. His old mantra running through his head. He shook his head as if it would some how rid it of the thought. Seto had seen that wasn't true many times during his encounters with Yugi. Yugi showed his emotions, he fought with them rather than against them. And as much as Seto loathed the fact, Yugi was, and was likely to remain, to only duelist better than himself. And his former life self and Kisara definitely displayed emotions towards one another, but from he saw of them neither was in any way weak. _Emotions don't make you weak, _Seto thought, as if trying to convince himself and put the matter to rest.

The rest of the class passed without incident, as did the next two classes. As Seto and Kisara exited into the halls to their last class before lunch block, Seto glanced at the two schedules he held. "We don't have the next class together. Yours is in room 305, I'll take you there before I go to my class."

"Thank you," Kisara said when they arrived, before entering the only class that she and Seto didn't share. _Early Civilizations and Ancient History. _Seto couldn't help but smirk as he walked away to his own class.

---------------------------------------------------

"'Ey, what's up with money bags today? He's being nice to this new girl, and I think he was just smiling a second ago," Joey said to his group of friends after Seto passed them in the halls.

"Joey, don't you recognize the new girl?" Yugi asked.

"Well she does sorta look familiar..."

"Joey, how many girls have you ever seen with white hair and blue eyes?" Tristan asked.

"What, am I supposed to remember every girl I see?"

"Joey, it's the girl that we saw in the Pharaoh's memories. Remember? She was getting stones thrown at her until the Priest that looked like Kaiba showed up."

"Oh yeah," Joey said. "Now I remember. But wait, Yugi, didn't you say Atem told you...uh...something about her and money bags"

"He said that he arrived to find her dead, and that her soul had been sealed with her Ka of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in a stone tablet. The blue eyes protected the Priest Seto, and freed him from the darkness that had taken him over. And afterwards, the Priest Seto cried over her body while he held her, then Kaiba showed up, after seeming to have been watching the entire time..."

"So this Priest Seto was Kaiba in another life? And he was in love with this Kisara girl, who happened to carry the Ka of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Joey said.

"And Kaiba saw all this in the world of the Pharaoh's memories," Tea continued, "Which can sort of explain his behavior.

"It also explains his obsession with the Blue Eyes card, the Blue Eyes jet, the Blue Eyes train..." Tristan chimed in.

"Who woulda thought moneybags had it in 'em all along," Joey said.

"Had what in him, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Bein' able to care about someone other than himself!" Joey exclaimed.

"Come on Joey, that's harsh," Tea said.

"Well who else does he care about?" Tristan said.

"There's Mokuba..." Tea said, before trailing off in an attempt to come up with more examples.

"He helped us a couple times, you know," Yugi reminded them.

"Yeah, and he almost got us killed a couple times too," Joey retorted.

"And his virtual reality game nearly cost me my body," Tristan said.

"Guys, just stop arguing, we're gonna be late to class," Tea said, causing the group to drop the conversation in order to rush to their class in time.

------------------------

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just thought I'd let you all know, I am also posting this story on under the username "thegirlwithgreeneyes" The fic there is the exact same as this one, though. **

**I think Kisara's dialogue comes off with too much of an edge, I don't know.**

----------------------

An hour later, Seto was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch time. He had all ready pointed out to Kisara where the cafeteria was, so she should have no trouble finding it on her own from her last class. Seto sat down at the end of third table from the back of the cafeteria, as he had done for the previous three years at Domino High School. He always sat alone at lunch, no one sitting on the half of the long table Seto resided at, the closest person about five feet away at least. 

Seto opened the book that had been handed out in his last class and looked over a few of the pages briefly scanning its contents. Shortly after, Kisara sat down across from him. After a few seconds passed without him looking up from the book, she spoke.

"How was your last class?" she asked conversationally.

Seto glanced up from the book briefly before answering, "Fine," as he continued to scan through the pages.

Kisara sighed, seeming annoyed at the lack of conversation. "You've been showing me around all day, and you've hardly said more than a few words to me between each class. You haven't even told me your name yet."

Seto looked up and met her blue eyes with his own, this time keeping eye contact. She was right, he realized. He hadn't thought of it before. "My name's Seto Kaiba," he said. He closed his book. "You all ready know that from the classes we have together, don't you?"

Kisara smiled a little. "All of the teachers just called you 'Mr. Kaiba' and the few students that do talk to you only refer to you by your surname. I have heard your name before though, I just wasn't sure if it was really you."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Where have you heard my name before?"

Kisara giggled. "You are quite well known as a duelist, Seto," she answered.

"Oh, right," Seto answered quickly. 

"Why? What did you think I meant?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I don't know what I was thinking," he replied, trying to brush it off.

"Keeping secrets, are we?" Seto gave her a look, but before he could reply, she continued. "It's fine. You're the type to keep to yourself anyway, it seems."

Seto raised an eyebrow and looked at the rest of the table, which was basically empty. "What gave you the hint?"

Kisara laughed again. "You know what I mean. It's more than that, I'm sure."

"Maybe," Seto answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

"See, there you go, keeping things to yourself. You're just proving me right you know."

Seto gave a short laugh and opened his book again for a second before shutting it again and taking out a more interesting reading book. 

Kisara noticed that he didn't like to keep conversations going too long. She waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"Do you read a lot, then?" she asked.

Seto looked up. "Mostly when I have spare time in school, like at lunch."

"Most people eat during lunch, you know, not read," Kisara said. 

"I don't see you eating either." Seto observed.

"True. I don't really like school food. But then again, I'm not reading," Kisara pointed out.

"True," Seto agreed. "Why not? Do you like to read?"

Kisara looked down at the table, "Yeah." She raised her eyes back to look into Seto's. "I used to read a lot. I don't have any books I can read though, unfortunately."

"You could go to the library," Seto noted.

"True." Kisara was staring at the table again, thinking, so Seto turned back to his book.

-----------------------

Kisara quickly became lost in her thoughts. Her first day of Domino High School was going better than she had expected. She figured not many people would talk to her, and she would just go about her classes quietly. There was just one thing she hadn't counted on. Seto Kaiba. 

There was something...different about him, though she couldn't quite place it. She had, naturally, been attracted to boys before, and even become infatuated with some of them. That wasn't what she was experiencing, though. She also seemed to have a deeper since of familiarity with him than just recognizing his name as that of a great duelist. She felt a sort of... fascination towards him. There was something about him, something that was somehow _more _than anything else, and she wanted to know what. 

She seemed to be the only one to feel this way, though. All the rest of his classmates seemed to generally avoid him. They seemed to think poorly of him, even his teachers. The homeroom teacher had been surprised that Seto would help to show her around. If it was just that Seto was quite or kept to himself, she wouldn't have been quite as shocked. 

Kisara didn't expect to figure it all out right away. She had only met Seto this morning, so she wasn't troubled by her inability to figure him out. Kisara got the feeling that Seto Kaiba wasn't a person that would be easy to get to know and to understand either, but, she had the rest of the year to try. Kisara liked to understand the hows and whys of things. This included learning as much as she could in school, but that wasn't it. She liked to try and figure out how people thought. Why they acted certain ways, and being able to know someone well enough that you'd know how they'd react in a certain situation. 

Back in her old town, she had become quite good at reading people. Here, however, she was starting all over. Well, at least she couldn't be caught saying that she didn't have anything to do. And it wasn't like Kisara had too many people to figure out. Seto was the only one she talked to so far. Kisara certainly wasn't complaining about that though.

Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Kisara and Seto stood up at the same time, and then met each other's eyes. Neither moved or breathed for just a moment, a strange sort of feeling in the air.

"Ready for our next class?" Kisara asked, breaking the silence. 

Seto nodded. "Yeah." He turned and began walking towards the door, with Kisara quickly falling into step behind him. Both kept walking, acting as if that moment had not just taken place, despite the fact that it was the only thing on both of their minds.

----------------------

**A/N: Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Is anyone else noticing how my chapters keep getting longer, little by little? I just have so much to write! Aunt Luna is for my friend, whom I write this fic for. **

**---------------------------------------------**

Kisara sat in her fifth period class next to Seto, staring at her notebook. She held her pen above the first line of the page, prepared to write, but she wasn't taking notes, or even listening to the teacher for that matter. It's wasn't anything important she was missing. Just the general beginning of the year mumble jumble and a brief review of the basic points that she'd learned last year. She hadn't dared to speak or even look at Seto since they had left the cafeteria. 

What had happened had been so-- odd. It hadn't been the first time Seto had met her eyes that day, but there was something different. It was as he could've looked right through her, as if he /knew/ her, as if he had been looking for some hidden secret in her eyes. Kisara had gotten the feeling before that Seto was hiding many things, but now she couldn't help but think that there was something to do with her. 

But how? How could he possibly know her? She had come from some little heard of, old fashioned, small town to the north; and news about her was not something people from that area would want to spread around, for she had never quite fit in. How could he; dueling champion, child billionaire, Kaiba Corp. President; have heard news of someone as insignificant as she? There was something she was missing here- something big. Whatever it was Seto was hiding, something about it had troubled him enough that he let it show, if only for a moment.

But... that wasn't the only thing. You might think it'd frighten her. To think this man, practically a stranger, some how knew her, that he could look right through her and make her freeze in her tracks. But she wasn't frightened. His eyes weren't harsh or cold in their gaze, but rather there was a kindness expressed in them. Perhaps kindness was the wrong word...but it seemed as if he was concerned, worrying, wondering. Somehow, she hadn't felt frightened at all; she felt incredibly safe, extremely confused as well, but she had felt safe, as if somehow everything would be all right.

Kisara closed her eyes in concentration. There was too much left unexplained. She hadn't even been in Domino High for six hours and she felt that she had somehow found her way into something far bigger than she could control. Kisara knew that whatever it was, it definitely wasn't something she could ignore. Had she stumbled onto something that had been going on a while? Or had she unknowingly triggered these events with her arrival? All she knew was that, whatever was going on, Seto was very well aware of it, and if she was going to figure it out, there was only one way she knew how.

Kisara opened her eyes and looked up, taking a deep breath. She turned her head to the left to look at Seto, who- to her surprise- was all ready looking straight at her, as if he had been watching her. Their eyes met, each regarding the other cautiously. Kisara smiled, while Seto just raised his eyebrow and smirked, before they both turned back to the front of the room for the remainder of class, both much more at ease. 

Seto mentally sighed with relief after he turned to the front of the class. Kisara was quite perceptive; he'd have to be more careful. At lunch, he had been thinking about the other Kisara- the one that had died for his own original incarnation thousands of years ago. In this timeline, they had been brought together again, but exactly how far would the similarities continue? History is said to have a habit of repeating itself, by becoming close to Kisara, was he putting her in danger? Would the same fate befall her? Would she...die...for him again? This Fate thing was ridiculous; life seemed much simpler before Seto was forced to admit it existed. 

He considered the fact that perhaps he should tell her, about their past lives. She had as much of a right to know as he did, after all. If things were to go in a similar pattern... she was the one at risk. But people weren't meant to know about what past lives they had, were they? That's why they were born without their old memories. Seto was one of the exceptions to the rule, so many things could've gone differently and he'd have missed knowing about this past life entirely.

However, the possibility of the past repeating itself seemed highly unlikely. The circumstances were not the same as they had been thousands of years ago. And after all, Yugi hadn't met the same fate as his Pharaoh counter part, had he? But that didn't stop Seto from worrying. 

It was that worry in his eyes that had caught Kisara off guard at lunch. She sense something in his gaze, it seemed. The fact that she wouldn't look at him during class, despite the fact that they were sitting right next to each other, had trouble him. He had watched her as she looked at the empty page in her notebook for well over half the class. Finally she had looked up. Her warm smile and her eyes meeting his made him wonder at exactly what she had been thinking about to cause the change in her behavior. Whatever she had been thinking about though, he was glad that she seemed to be beck to normal though.

A few hours later, Kisara arrived home from school. She found her aunt Luna, who she'd been staying with, sitting in the living room reading a book, as usual. Her aunt had long, wavy, light brown hair, and light grey-blue eyes that were quickly scanning the pages of the book in her hands. 

"How was your first day, Kisara?" she asked looking up from her book briefly.

"It was pretty good, especially compared to my old school."

"Make any friends?"

Kisara laughed. How her aunt managed to hold a conversation and read at the same time, she couldn't say. "I suppose you could say I made one."

"Who?" her aunt asked. She normally didn't ask so many questions...

"His name's Seto Kaiba-"

"Ah, a boy," her aunt laughed.

"I just met him today, so don't even get started. He's just a boy who was nice enough to help me around to my classes."

"Mmhmm," her aunt replied continuing to read her book. 

Kisara sighed. Normally her aunt wasn't so suspicious. Did her aunt know something she didn't too? Today certainly was strange... Kisara got up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Seto Kaiba must be one incredible boy," her aunt said from behind her. Kisara spun back around to see her aunt looking right at her.

"What makes you say that, Luna?" she asked.

Her aunt smiled. "I haven't seen your eyes shining with this much life since you came here."

Kisara stood there for a few minutes, not knowing quite what to say. Her aunt just turned back from her book. Eventually, Kisara just went into the kitchen as she had gotten up to do in the first place. She smiled. She didn't know Seto very well, but judging by the little she did know, and judging by what she saw; Seto Kaiba _was_ pretty incredible.

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than I anticipated. But look! A plot appears! Lol. I hope you enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------**

Several weeks later, Kisara was walking home from school. She still hadn't found out what it was Seto was hiding from her, though she could hardly say she'd expected to discover what it was so quickly. She did feel like she knew him better, though. That probably had something to do with how most of their conversations consisted of questioning each other, as neither could come up with much out to talk about without knowing the other. Kisara mainly asked questions, most of which Seto answered. He didn't seem to mind, but normally kept his answers as brief as possible.

She turned the corner to find a police car parked in front of her aunt and uncle's house, where she lived. This certainly wasn't going to be an ordinary Friday.

-----------------

On Monday morning, Seto walked into homeroom to find Kisara all ready in her seat. That was strange; he was usually the first one there. He sat down next to her, yet she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence at all.

"Kisara?" he said. She turned to look at him. Her face was pale, paler than usual, and her eyes looked very tired. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kisara glanced at the clock; there was only about five more minutes before the other students started to show up. "I'll tell you later," she said, before looking down at her desk.

-------------------

Seto watched Kisara during their classes. She didn't speak much, and she seemed to be distracted all day. Once or twice, he noticed she seemed very alert and focus. She tensed up, her hands clenched into fist, and she stared at her desk with an expression of anger, and perhaps fear. What could've happened?

Finally, they got to lunch. This left them with half an hour to talk and no one close enough to hear them over the dull roar of the cafeteria.

"Kisara, what's going on?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip, hesitantly. After a moment, she spoke. "My parents were murdered on Friday." she said matter-of-factly.

Seto stared blankly at her for a few seconds, though she wouldn't look at him. Before he could say anything Kisara spoke again.

"Don't worry. I only call them my parents for lack of another word. I don't miss them. They meant nothing to me." she paused. "Besides, I've all ready been living with my aunt and uncle for months, so there's not any problems. Or at least there wouldn't be, if not for..."

"What?" Seto asked as she trailed off, hoping she'd continue.

"Guess who the police department's prime suspect was?" she asked, lifting her eyes at last. She wore a smirk on her face, though her eyes showed that she thought the situation was anything but comical.

"You can't be serious," Seto remarked.

"That's what I said. But still they dragged me all the way up to that god forsaken town for questioning. I bet they would've loved to pin the whole thing on me... Too bad I was in school all day Friday, with hundreds of classmates to support my alibi. And I didn't have the motive or money to hire an assassin."

"How is it that no one has heard about this?" Seto asked. Surely the news that the new girl was suspected in murdering her parents would spread around the rumor tracks like wild fire.

Kisara smirked again. "The town of Little River keeps its secrets well; as far as the outside world is concerned, nothing bad happens there."

Kisara's gaze shifted downward again.

"That's not all, is it?" Seto asked.

"No..." Kisara said. "There's more."

Seto waited quietly for her to continue. Finally, she did.

"Whoever it was," she said, "Whoever killed them left a note." Again she paused, but Seto just waited. "I think they were after me."

She shook her head as if it would somehow cause everything to make sense.

"What did it say?" Seto asked.

"_'You can't hide forever, Blue Eyes girl,'_" Kisara said quietly.

"Blue-eyes girl..." Seto said in disbelief.

"Yeah, blue-_eyed_ would seem a better choice in words," Kisara said, thinking that he just thought the phrase sounded strange.

Kisara stared at the table, and neither said anything for a while.

Kisara finally spoke. "People are dead because someone wanted to get to me. I may not have liked those people very much, but I don't much like the thought of someone dying because of me." She paused. "They're after me, Seto. I don't know who they are, but I don't want them to kill me too. I don't know why they want me..."

Seto stood up suddenly and started walking towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Kisara asked, standing up.

"You'll find out soon enough," Seto said, leaving the cafeteria. Kisara sat back down, waiting for lunch to end.

-------------------

The last bell had rung for the day, signaling the end of school. Seto had not showed up at lunch, nor did he go to his last two classes. Kisara made it out the school's entrance and began walking on her normal path home. A few seconds after she made it to the sidewalk a car pulled up beside her. It was a metallic, light blue sports car that was obviously designed for speed. The tinted window on the passenger's side, which was near her, rolled down.

"Get in," a familiar voice called. Kisara leaned over to look into the car, all reading knowing who she would see in the driver's seat.

"Seto! Where've you been?" she asked.

"I went home early," he replied, "now would you please _get in the car_."

Kisara complied.

"Where do you live?" Seto asked.

"Lexington. It's off of Main, the big blue house, you can't mist it," Kisara told him.

Seto nodded and set off in that direction.

"What's the rush?" she asked as she buckled her seat beat.

Seto glanced at her incredulously. "People are out to kill you, and you plan to walk home alone?"

"Right that," Kisara said meekly.

Seto smirked. "Yes, _that_; besides, I thought you wanted to know who theses people are and why they're after you."

"You know!?" Kisara practically shouted.

"I might know why, but I think I know where we can find someone who'll know better than I do," Seto replied.

"Where?" Kisara asked.

Seto paused. "Would your aunt and uncle let you miss school tomorrow?"

"Luna wouldn't mind if it's just this once; after all, she was going to make me stay home today, after all that's happened..." Kisara said. "But that doesn't answer my question."

The car pulled up in front of the house. "Pack your bags and tell your aunt you'll be back tomorrow night. To answer your question- we're going to Egypt."

--------------------------------------

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A bit more boring than some of you may have expected. Next chapter will be better, I promise! **

**A huge THANK YOU to all my reviewers from last chapter: Mangaka in Training, Duelist's Heiress, Autumn-Angel-31, yugioh rocks, crazyvegimab, and Xoroth! Thank you to all my other readers as well!**

**----------------------------**

Kisara looked at Seto questioningly.

"Egypt?"

"Yes," he said.

"And this is the _only_ place you can think of to go?" Kisara asked.

"Yes," he replied again. 

"Fine, I'll see what I can do," Kisara said, getting out of the car.

------------------

Seto relaxed in the driver's seat as Kisara went into the house. His thoughts began drifting back to where they had been after he left school.

_Seto stormed into his home office, slamming the door behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before spinning around, his fist stopping inches away from punching the wall. This Fate thing was so infuriating. It was happening again, like he had feared it would happen. Again people were after Kisara, simply because she held the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. ___

_Seto walked over to his chair and sat down. Why couldn't either of them just have a normal life? Why did people have to go after Kisara just because she held a power she neither chose to have nor had any knowledge about? Better yet, how did _they _know about Kisara holding the Blue Eyes? The knowledge of such was supposed to have been lost thousands of years ago...___

_If the people of Egypt could call upon the creatures their souls held...then in theory so could modern people. If someone found out about this, the results could be disastrous; especially if they could find a soul as powerful as Kisara's. But how had they found out? ___

_There were a very limited number of people that were aware of that certain aspect of Egypt's history, as far as Seto was aware. Yugi and his friends knew, of course, but that was just because of Yugi's connection to the Pharaoh; they wouldn't have any idea of what was going on now. However, there was a family who knew more than anyone else; whose duty it had been to protect this information for thousands of years. ___

_If anyone would know what was going on, or could help them in any way, it was the Ishtars. Ishizu especially had been helpful in the past, even if it was mostly to save her brother. There was just the slight inconvenience of them living in Egypt. __  
_  
------------------

Kisara walked in the door and heard Luna's voice in the kitchen.

"Well, you're home a little earlier than usual," her aunt said.

"Yeah," Kisara answered, entering the kitchen, "My friend drove me home."

"That was nice of them," her aunt commented. "How was your day?"

"I- I think you were right. It was a bit much with everything that's happened."

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kisara said. "Do you think...that I could take tomorrow off? You know, just to relax?"

"One day won't hurt. It's perfectly understandable that you'd take a day off," her aunt said.

"Do you think I could go with my friend, tonight and tomorrow? I think it would help take my mind off of things?" she asked.

"What did you have in mind?" her aunt asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe just relax with the sun and the sand..." Kisara trailed off. "I've always been better at dealing when I'm being social anyway."

"Will your friend's parents mind them missing school?" Luna asked.

Kisara looked down. "My friend doesn't have any parents..."

"Oh..." her aunt said. "Well, go ahead then, you better go get packed."

Kisara smiled. "Thanks, Luna!" she said, giving her aunt a hug before rushing upstairs. 

-------------------------

A little over half an hour later, Seto shut his phone after a call with Mokuba. He was leading Kisara to their means of getting to Egypt. They passed through a door, and Seto stopped just inside. He turned to Kisara, who was staring up at the jet that was now in front of them.

"You have a jet that looks like a duel monster?" Kisara asked.

"Obviously," Seto replied.

Kisara shook her head. "What?" Seto asked.

"It's just...why?"

Seto shrugged. "I have a special connection to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's my signature card. I've been... drawn to it since before I can remember. Besides, it seems appropriate for a jet."

"How so?" Kisara asked.

"Powerful, yet elegant in a way, built to fly; besides, I own a gaming corporation, a Duel Monsters jet reflects that."

Kisara nodded. "Okay." 

The two boarded the plane and Seto sat down in the pilot's seat.

"Wait, you're going to fly the plane!?" Kisara asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Seto asked.

Kisara shook her head, closed her eyes, and took a seat behind Seto. "He knows how to fly planes, on top of everything else," she said, seemingly to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Seto. "You're too much."

Seto grinned and turned around facing away from Kisara. "I know," he replied, slipping the helmet over his head and preparing to start the plane. 

-----------

Once the plane was cruising at a good altitude, Seto set it on autopilot, took off the helmet, and relaxed in his seat.

"So," Kisara said.

Seto turned around to face her. "So what?" he asked.

"Now that you've dragged me out of the country, I think I deserve some explanations," Kisara said.

"What do you want to know?" Seto asked.

"You know why these people are after me," she said matter-of-factly.

"I might," he replied carefully.

Kisara glared at him. "Seto, my parents are dead because these people are after me, I think that I have a right to know why."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Seto said.

"Try me," she demanded.

"Your spirit is exceptionally strong. They want to used that power, and take it from you by whatever means necessary," he explained.

"What do you mean my spirit is strong?" she asked, confused. 

"Well here's the part you won't believe... You see, the card game of Duel Monsters was actually based on these games where ancient Egyptians would call upon real monsters to battle. These monsters were in the forms of their spirit." _I can't believe I'm actually saying all of this. It still sounds ridiculous, even if it is true, Seto_ thought.

Kisara raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Okay...let's say I believe you. How would these people who are after me know about it, or know that I have a powerful spirit?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Seto told her.

"How do _you_ know about all this?" Kisara asked.

"It's a long story. It's not really important either. I'll tell you some other time," Seto said.

"You know, I'd probably say that you're one of the bad guys, luring me away," Kisara started.

"I-" Seto began.

"But-" Kisara continued over his voice. "Something tells me to trust you. Maybe I'm crazy for listening to it, more likely I'm crazy for believing the story you just told me, but I trust you."

Seto nodded and turned back around too look out the window. Neither said anything for quite a while.

Kisara was thinking to herself. So many strange things had happened. This was so unbelievable. But how did Seto know what they were after from that note? Then she remembered, what he had said when she had told him about the note. Just two words, which had seemed so out of place at the time…

Kisara spoke softly, almost a whisper.

"It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, isn't it?" she asked.

Seto spun around. "What?"

"My spirit. It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. They called me Blue-Eyes girl, the Blue-eyes is powerful... it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Seto said. "It's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Kisara gave a small smile, though her eyes seem sad and scared, and she turned away. She didn't speak for the remainder of the flight.

**---------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit long. I actually wanted to add more, it killed me to cut it off here. If you have questions, wait until next chapter to see if they're answered! There's an interesting plot ahead. It's a special for Luna (who also gives her name to Kisara's aunt)**

**Again, thanks to all my reviewers since last chapter: RIN-RIN, Duelist's Heiress, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, Autumn-Angel-31, yugioh rocks, and crazyvegimab!**

**-------------------**

Kisara stepped off the plane following Seto after their arrival in Egypt. She looked up at the jet, remembering the conversation she had with Seto before they had left. She remembered Seto's words...

_I have a special connection to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's my signature card. I've been... drawn to it since before I can remember. ___

"Kisara?" Seto called out. She looked up, and realized that she had stopped walking, and he was now about ten feet ahead of her.

"Sorry," Kisara said, walking to catch up to him. Seto continued to look at her strangely for a moment longer. "I have a lot to think about right now, I got caught up in my thoughts."

Seto nodded and began walking again. She followed him up to a building. As they walked up the steps, the door opened, and an Egyptian woman stepped out. This woman, though Kisara didn't know it, was Ishizu Ishtar.

"Kaiba," Ishizu said, "This is unexpected."

"It seems we have a problem," Seto told her.

Ishizu looked puzzled, and her gaze fell on Kisara. "So the rumors are true," Ishizu said.

"What rumors?" Kisara asked.

"The White Dragon has returned," Ishizu replied.

"Does everyone know about this?" Kisara asked.

"Did you also hear that someone is after her?" Seto cut in.

"What?" Ishizu asked, returning her gaze to Seto.

"Her parents were murdered, whoever killed them left a note; they know she holds the Blue-Eyes," Seto explained.

"We had not heard that," Ishizu said, before looking around. "Come inside, we'll discuss matters further there."

Ishizu led them inside and into a room that looked like some sort of office. "Please, take a seat," Ishizu said. Kisara did so, but Seto remained standing.

"Do you know who it could be whose after her, or how they came to know that Kisara held the Blue-Eyes?" Seto asked.

"We have also heard of other spirit monsters appearing. Only a handful, occurring in the same general area of Japan. The sightings also appear to be consistent with murders and disappearances in the same areas. We've been on the look out for things like this lately. Our sources can tell us this much, but they have neither found what people are responsible, or what their motives are," Ishizu said.

"Another organization trying to take over the world?" Seto asked rhetorically.

Ishizu continued as if Seto had not spoken. "As for how they found out that Kisara held the Blue-Eyes, I suppose it is the same way we heard of the Blue-Eye's return. There have been rumors of a sitting going around. It's turned into more of some fantastical story told around the bars in the area, but we suspected it was routed because someone summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"What?" Seto asked, turning to Kisara. 

Kisara was staring wide-eyed at the floor. "When did you start hearing of this?" Kisara asked.

"Sometime over the summer," Ishizu responded.

"I think I know what you're talking about," Kisara replied.

"You summoned the Blue-Eyes?" Seto asked.

"Well I didn't realize what had happened at the time," Kisara said. She paused. "It was before I left my old town. There was...a problem. Then there was some blue-white light, and I can't remember what happened after that. All I know is that when I came back to my senses... the problem was gone. I didn't know what had happened. After that I went home, packed my bags, told my parents I was leaving, and left without a word of good bye from them."

"How is that possible?" Seto asked, looking more at Ishizu.

"It would stand to reason that due to the past events, she would be more connected with her spirit. With a spirit as powerful as hers, it's possible that she could even subconsciously summon it in the face of a traumatizing event," Ishizu answered. 

"Were many people around when this happened, Kisara?" Seto asked her.

"No, just one," Kisara answered quietly, her gaze still glued to the floor. Seto frowned. Something had happened to her that caused the Blue-Eyes to be released...

"So this person must've told someone, and word got out. These people tracked down the source of the rumor, and found Kisara's parents," Seto reasoned. He turned to Ishizu. 

"There's something I don't understand. You say there are other sightings occurring. Not all of them could be as powerful as Kisara, and they couldn't have enough control over it to be making as organization as it seems. How is it that these people know about summoning monsters in the first place?"

"I'm afraid that we may be to blame for that," Ishizu said. "Some years back, the chamber that held the Millennium Spell book was broken into. Whoever the thief was, they were unable to remove the Spell book itself, and did not take anything else that was in the room. However, they would've had access to the information in the book, some of which involves information on the summoning and controlling of Ka."

"I thought that the Millennium Items were needed for that," Seto said.

"Using the knowledge within that book, that particular obstacle may be able to be overcome, though it involves dark magic and much cunning," Ishizu said.

"Well, then they're probably using dark magic and cunning, which means bad news for us. These people are after Kisara, isn't there something we can do to stop them?" Seto asked.

"There is a way," Ishizu said. "We would have to fight back, or at least have what we need to defend against these people. If they can summon and control Ka, we must be able to do the same."

"How do we do that?"

"As you said earlier, only the Millennium Items are supposed to hold that power. To create a new one is out of the question... but there maybe be a way to put one of the existing ones into new use." Ishizu replied.

"I thought they were sealed away?" Seto asked. 

"They were, but the Millennium Items themselves still exist. Though there powers were sealed, they were not destroyed, so there is a way for their powers to be returned. It seems as though Fate is on our side. The exact circumstances needed for this to be possible are all in place. Those who were holders of the item may call the item's powers back using a ritual. This ritual, however, will cause the previous rightful holder of the item to return. This will become to the holder what the Pharaoh had been too Yugi. A counter-part. Someone who is separate from themselves, but at the same time they two are one in the same."

_I'm confused, _Kisara thought.

"So... should we get Yugi over here? I'm sure he and his friends will be thrilled to have their partner back," Seto said

"No. The Pharaoh has all ready gone down this path. Yugi putting together the Millennium Puzzle served as and equivalent to the ceremony. The Pharaoh underwent the ceremony to leave this world, he can not return. However, all holders of the Millennium Items are tied to their items, even after death. That is why their return is also marked with the return of the items powers."

Seto hesitated. "What about... I mean Marik..."

"Marik was never a rightful holder of the item. The powers all ready held within the item were just used by his dark side, and powered his darker half. His soul was never connected to it," Ishizu said.

"Then there shouldn't be any problem. I'd be the one," Seto said.

"You needn't do that, Kaiba. I could also perform the ritual," Ishizu reminded him.

"You've been through enough trouble with these Millennium Items. You don't need to be involved with this any longer. Besides, what's happening is going on in Japan. Your place is here in Egypt, with your brother," Seto said.

"Thank you, Kaiba. It is brave of you to take this on," Ishizu replied.

"Bravery has nothing to do with it," Seto replied. "Fate has been dealing me and Kisara bad hand after bad hand. I all ready told you, I prefer to control my own destiny, so I'm taking Fate in my own hands."

"Very well," Ishizu said. "The item will have to be retrieved. Normally we would not do such a thing, but evil again rises and it is our responsibility to put it down. If we hurry the item should be recovered by tomorrow afternoon. You have until then to rest and think about this, Kaiba."

Seto nodded. "We'll be back here then." He turned to Kisara. "Let's go," he said, walking out of the room.

**----------------------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is short because of the way I had to separate this chapter and the one before it. Hope you enjoy!**

**--------------------------------**

Kisara followed Seto out of the building. She wanted to talk to him, but thought it would be better to wait until they were somewhere that they wouldn't be over heard. Seto went to a near-by hotel and got them to two best rooms. Once there, Kisara went to Seto's room to take the opportunity to talk to him.

"Kisara?" Seto said questioningly.

"Seto, what's going on?" she demeaned.

"We're getting help, Kisara. There's only one way to stop these people who are after you. I've seen groups like them before. This time, I'm going to be able to stop them," he said.

"But I don't understand what's happening. What was she talking about before? Whatever is going on with the Millennium Items or whatever they are, what do they have to do with you? What are you doing?"

Seto sighed. "Its... sort of complicated..." he said.

"I've got all night for you to explain," Kisara said sitting down in a chair, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't really understand it fully myself," he said. Seto took a seat across from her on the bed. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "The Millennium Items are these seven items that were created during ancient Egypt. These items held powers that involved spirit monsters and shadow games. In ancient times, each of these items was held by the Pharaoh and his six Priests. Each of the last holders of the Millennium Items seems to have a modern-day counter part. Are you following me so far?"

"I think so," Kisara replied.

"Do you actually believe me?" Seto asked.

Kisara laughed. "Call me crazy, but yes. Strangely enough this all actually seems to make sense, more or less."

"Okay. So, it is the power that the Millennium Items hold that can help us with these bad guys we're dealing with. Unfortunately, those powers have been sealed away by the Pharaoh and his modern-day counter part. Now, according to Ishizu, the powers of a Millennium Item can be restored if one of the modern-day counter parts under goes a ritual and is willing to take on his or her past self. That's what I'll be doing," Seto said.

"Wait, what? But then that would make you..."

"Yes," Seto said. "I am the modern-day counter part to one of the Pharaoh's priests. Ishizu, the woman I spoke to earlier, is one as well, and Yugi Moto is the Pharaoh's counter part."

"Wow..." Kisara said. "You seem to be accepting all of this pretty calmly."

"I didn't always. But as you said, strangely enough, things seem to make more sense when you do believe it. Then again, it makes everything infinitely more frustrating."

"You don't seem worried about this ritual either," Kisara said.

"Maybe it hasn't sunk it yet," Seto said. 

"So why did you decide to do it?" Kisara asked.

"I think I made that clear while I was talking to Ishizu."

"Yeah," Kisara replied. After several minutes of silence, Kisara sighed and stood up.  
"I guess I should be going to my own room now."

"All right," Seto said.

"Thank you for doing this, Seto," Kisara said looking him straight in the eyes, her sincerity showing in her gaze. Then she quickly turned around and exited the room.

Seto stared after where she had been for several seconds before he stood. He walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. _I must be insane for doing this, _he thought. Why _was _he doing this? The second the thought crossed his mind, it was followed by a series of images, reminders. He imagined Kisara, smiling the way she did when they talked in school. Then he remembered the image of their past lives; he remembered her dead in his arms, and he hadn't been able to save her. He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if that would some how rid it of those images. That's why he didn't seem worried. That's why he decided to do this. He couldn't' let that past happen again. There was only one reason Seto was going to do this_. Because he knew it was worth it_.

**--------------------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A lot of what's in this chapter is just request/suggestions from Luna. I hope you like it! If not, blame her x3**

**Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapters: Autumn-Angel-31, yugioh rocks, Duelist's Heiress, Mangaka in Training, crazyvegimab, and Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos!**

**------------------------------**

The next morning Kisara woke up early. She sat in bed, looking out the window. Everything was changing so quickly, and it all seemed so impossible. Kisara knew that if she were to try and pass off all she had learned as true to any normal person she'd probably end up in a psyche ward undergoing therapy.

Kisara questioned herself. _Was _she insane for believing all of this? She couldn't tell; after all, the insane rarely realize that they are in fact insane. Or perhaps it was all just a dream? Either way... after her parent's murders it had left her very confused. She had wanted two things; answers, and protection from whoever was after her.

Seto Kaiba had offered her both. More than that, she now found herself in a world many young girls dreamed of finding. Where magic was real and she herself had some sort of power. Where there was a hero to protect her and have the world make sense. Who was she to say whether or not it was possible for any of that to exist? Kisara knew one thing; she certainly wasn't going to walk away from something like that.

--------------------------------

Early that afternoon, Seto and Kisara were back where they had been yesterday.

"Welcome back," Ishizu said.

Seto nodded and walked in, followed by Kisara. "Is everything all set?" Seto asked.

"Yes," Ishizu said. "The item was retrieved and everything is in place. Now if you'll follow me..." She turned around and began leading the two away.

They finally arrived in front of a door, at the end of a long, hidden hallway. Ishizu turned around. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kaiba?" she asked.

"You don't have to do this, Seto," Kisara said, speaking for the first time since they left the hotel. Seto turned around to face her, surprised. She was looking straight at him; he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. He could see that she was worried, afraid even.

_Yes, I do,_ he thought. He looked back at her, hoping to reassure her that it would be okay, but not knowing how to say it. He turned back to Ishizu.

"I'm sure," he said.

Ishizu nodded. "Very well." She turned back around and opened the door, leading the way into the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Kisara stood in the room and all. Fifteen minutes and it was all over. To her it had felt like much longer. Seto stood in front of her, and finally turned her way for the first time since they entered the room. He looked different, most notably his eyes. They looked more defined, but their color seemed one shade duller. Those weren't Seto Kaiba's eyes, but they seemed so familiar.

His gaze fell on her almost immediately. "Kisara," he said softly, walking towards her. "You're alive"

Kisara's eyes widened in confusion. What was going on? "Of course I am. Which Seto are you?" Kisara asked for clarification, though she had a feeling she knew what the answer would be.

A grin flashed across Seto's face. "I'm the Seto who was alive over 3,000 years ago. Though you can call me Seth for the sake of simplicity. I suppose it'll get confusing if we both use the same name."

Seto had failed to mention that his Egyptian counter part would be taking over his body. "But then, where's Seto?"

Seth looked confused. "What do you mean? Seto's here," he said.

"But if you're in his body, where is he?" Kisara asked.

"Ah. He failed to explain that little detail, didn't he?" Seth said.

"What?" Kisara asked, feeling slightly panicked.

"Don't worry," Seth said.

"Where's Seto?" Kisara asked again.

"He's here," Seth told her, realizing that she didn't understand what was going on.

"No, he's not. You're here. Seto just said he was getting help, he didn't say you were going to take over his body!"

"Kisara-" Ishizu said, trying to help explain what had happened.

"Why did you let him do this?" Kisara asked.

"Kisara, just let us explain," Ishizu reasoned.

"I don't want to listen to you. I was quiet and went along with everything, but for what? I want Seto back." Kisara said.

"He's right here, Kisara," Seth said. "There's just something you don't understand."

"You're right," Kisara said, her voice shaking slightly. "What I don't understand is why I'm talking to you right now and not my Seto."

"Please, let us explain," Ishizu said, trying to get Kisara's attention. Ishizu didn't know how to calm Kisara down. The girl was obviously in a fragile state. People were after her, and had just killed her parents because of it.

Kisara looked at Ishizu. She didn't know what to say. Kisara could tell her panic and anger were fading, but fear and sadness were fast replacing them.

Kisara felt a hand on her shoulder and spun back around to see Seto. She looked into his eyes; they were back to normal. He was Seto Kaiba again.

"It's okay, Kisara," he said.

Kisara felt like she might faint with relief. Before she could think about what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him and held him closely. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she told him.

"I won't," he promised.

Kisara released Seto, seeming not to notice how close they had just been. She took a step back and looked him in the eyes.

"Seto, what's going on?" she asked. "How is it that... Seth was in control of your body, but now you are again?"

"We share a body, Kisara. We can switch between who controls it." he explained.

Kisara blinked. "How is that possible?"

Seto pulled out the Millennium Rod from the belt loop on his hip, where Seth had placed it after taking control of Seto's body. "This is how," Seto explained.

"It would've been nice if you had mentioned that before," Kisara said, feeling embarrassed about panicking earlier.

"You're right, I should've. I'm just so used to how these things work, I guess I left that part out," Seto said.

"It's not your fault," Kisara said. There was a pause.

"Are you okay now?" he asked, his eyes concerned.

Kisara smiled. "I'm fine," she answered.

Seto looked up at Ishizu, who was staring at the pair in shock. She quickly recovered.

"We should probably get going," Seto said. "With the time difference, the sooner we start heading back to Japan the better." He paused. "And thank you for this," he added, gesturing to the Millennium Rod before placing back in his belt loop.

"You're welcome," Ishizu replied automatically, not quite able to think of anything else to add.

Seto nodded in response. "Let's go," he said before heading out the door, leaving Kisara to follow behind.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Don't we all need a little more love? Well I decided this fic does! Hope you enjoy!**

---------------------------

Seto sighed and leaned back in the pilot's chair of the jet, which was now cruising home. Seth had retreated as much as possible in order to let Seto deal with Kisara, and to allow Seto to take off the jet without distraction, but now his presence was making itself known. Sharing a body was definitely something that took some getting used to. 

_"How are you holding up?" _a voice asked, seeming to sound within Seto's mind, though not originating from it. Seto's eyes opened and he saw a phantom-like projection of Seth leaning against the side of the jet's interior a few feet to his right. 

_"You look surprised,"_ Seth voice said, sounding in Seto's head again, slightly amused this time.

_"It's going to take a little getting used to," _Seto said silently. 

Seth nodded. _"Understandable,"_ he admitted. _"So how is she now?" _he asked, looking behind Seto toward where Kisara sat.

_"She's fine. She was just confused; it was my fault, really," _Seto confessed.

_"So what's going on between you two in this lifetime?" _Seth asked.

Seto's eyes narrowed slightly. _"Nothing. We only met about a month ago; we're just friends."___

_"Just a friend that you took on the burden of a Millennium Item for?" _Seth questioned.

Seto looked down. _"I'm not going to let her die this time around."___

Seth's eyes darkened at Seto's response. _"My greatest regret was always not being able to save her." __  
_  
Seto looked back up. _"We won't let that happen this time around."___

Seth nodded, glancing back towards Kisara. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he returned his gaze to Seto. _"So if there's nothing going on between you, why did she call you _her _Seto?"___

Seto's eyes widened. _"What?"_ he asked. _"When did she say that?"___

_"When I was trying to explain things to her earlier. She said she didn't understand why she was talking to me and not _her _Seto."_ Seth explained.

_"She was probably just trying to make a distinction between the two of us." ___

_"I had all ready told her she could call me Seth," _he added.

_"She was confused. She's been through a lot," _Seto thought. Seth was looking at him unconvinced, and Seto had to admit to himself it didn't sound too convincing either. But it must be. _"She can't have fallen for me all ready."___

_"Can't she have?" _Seth asked. _"You only saw a version of the end of events. Last time, I met Kisara once when we were young teens, then I didn't see here again until a few days before she died."___

Seto shook his head in disbelief. He and Kisara were still just friends. This time is different from when Seth was alive. 

_"Fine," _Seth said, _"But then how do you feel about her?"___

Seto thought about it for a moment. He had never actually tried to put what he felt in words. What Seto felt for Kisara was like something he had always known existed, but not known what it was. _"I think I've always loved her, haven't I? I just never realized it."_

It was almost frightening to put it in words, but it was true. He was undeniably in love with this girl. The things he was all ready doing for her, the things he was willing to do. Love was such a strange thing. 

It was both entirely selfless and entirely selfish at the same time. It was selfless where you would do anything for the person; give anything without a second thought. It was selfish in that once you had it, that's all you wanted, and you wanted it all to yourself. Even if you thought they didn't love you back, you wanted them to. Even when Seto thought being involved with Kisara might lead Fate to repeat the past, he still wanted to be with her. He still became her friend, because at the same time he was so willing to give anything to protect her from whatever Fate had in store. 

It seems so insane, yet completely logical. How love could make two opposites work so well together. How it could make her both his one weakness and his biggest strength. How someone so perfect could be meant for someone like him. 

Seth smiled. _"So what makes you think she couldn't feel the same way about you, but only just now be realizing it?"___

By the time Seto looked up, Seth was no where to be seen, his presence once again hiding itself. _Kisara would realize everything when the time was right, _Seto thought, and he knew he was willing to wait until that time.

---------------------------

A couple hours later, the jet landed back in Japan. Kisara followed Seto out of the jet. He had been extremely quite on the way home. All of a sudden Kisara saw a streak of black fly past her.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, throwing his arms around his old brother's waist.

"Mokuba," Seto said. "Do you have to do that every time I go away?" he joked, putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. 

"Well I figure eventually you'll get sick of getting tackled and stop going away," Mokuba joked in return. 

Seto laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you, Mokuba? I'm not going to get sick of you."

"I know," Mokuba admitted. Mokuba turned to Kisara, who was now staring at the pair with a smile on her face.

"Who's this, big brother?" he asked Seto.

"This is my friend, Kisara Dellington," Seto said. "Kisara, this is my younger brother, Mokuba."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mokuba. I've heard about you from your brother," Kisara said.

"Nice to meet you too." Mokuba turned to Seto. "So what were you two doing all day?"

Kisara nearly blushed at the hidden context that could be found in the question. 

"I told you, it had to do with what I found in Egypt last time, Mokuba." Seto said.

"But what does Kisara have to do with any of it?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, Mokuba. I have to bring Kisara home," Seto said.

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm just dropping her off and coming back," Seto told him.

"But you've been gone all day," Mokuba complained.

"Let him come, Seto, what's the harm in it?" Kisara asked.

"You can come, Mokuba, I was just saying you wouldn't be missing out on much if you stayed home."

"Thanks okay," Mokuba said.

"All right, what're we waiting for then?" Seto asked, beginning to walk away, both Kisara and Mokuba following him.

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**And thanks to all my reviewers since last chapter: Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, Autumn-Angel-31, crazyvegimab, yugioh rocks, and Duelist's Heiress. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: More plot and romance goodness will come, fear not readers! While I didn't plan on involving Yugi&Co much more, I couldn't resist throwing in one more scene. Hope you enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------**

Kisara got out of the car after they pulled up at her house. "Bye, Mokuba, it was nice meeting you," she said.

"Bye, Kisara. Same here," Mokuba answered.

"Bye, Seto, I'll see you in school tomorrow," Kisara said.

"Bye," he answered.

"Oh, and Seto?" Kisara asked, causing him to look up. "Thank you. For everything."

Seto nodded and Kisara smiled a turned around to go into her house. 

----------------

Kisara walked into to homeroom the next morning, seeing Seto there as he usually was. 

"Good morning, Seto," she said.

"Good morning," he said, turning around to face her, and Kisara realized it wasn't Seto she was talking to.

"Oh, hi Seth," Kisara said.

Seth chuckled. "Things certainly have changed since I've been around," he said, looking around the classroom."

"A couple of thousand years can do that," Kisara said, causing Seth to chuckle again.

"I suppose it can."

Kisara looked down. "I'm sorry about how I acted the other day," she said.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anything you should be the one getting an apology. You've had a lot to take in over these past few days," Seth answered.

Kisara shrugged. "You recognized me," she said, remembering.

"Yes," Seth admitted, his voice tense.

"So I guess I was around when you were alive too, then," Kisara said.

"Yes. But just as Seto and I are different, so are the two of you," Seth responded.

_Not that different. _Kisara thought. "You seem surprised that I was alive. So I'm guessing the Kisara that you knew died a bit before you did," Kisara observed.

"You're very perceptive. A lot like she was. She some how realized everything that was going on, too. She was able to save me, at least," Seth noted.

"Considering I'm hardly ever told anything, if I weren't perceptive, I'd go through life very confused, now wouldn't I?" Kisara asked.

"True," Seth said. 

"My perceptive senses are telling me that you're not in control right now just to learn some Calculus," Kisara joked.

Seth laughed. "No; Seto will be back soon. It's just nice to see what it's like after 3,000 years; and it gives him the chance to get used to not being in control."

Kisara nodded, but she didn't say anything more.

----------------------

Seto was talking to Kisara after school ended when Joey Wheeler walked up to them, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan in tow.

"Ya know, Kaiba," he said. "For someone who was always makin' fun of us 'n callin' us pathetic for havin' friends, ya seem ta be gettin' pretty friendly ya self. Think we didn't notice ya two both skipped school yesterday."

"Joey, just leave him alone," Yugi said.

"Don't you dare compare her to your dweeb patrol. You don't see me making speeches about friendship," Seto said.

"Hey, what do you mean dweeb patrol?" Tristan asked. "We're friends just like you are with Kisara!"

"Ya, money bags, if she ain't ya friend what is she? Ya gotta girlfriend?" Joey laughed as if he had told a joke. "Yeah right, like anyone'd be crazy enough to go out with you. Ya never did have a way with women."

"At least I'm better with woman than you are at card games, though I suppose that really isn't saying much," Seto retorted.

"'Ey, what's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

"It means you couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag, Wheeler," Seto said.

"All right, that's it!" Joey shouted. 

"I can feel my IQ dropping just from listening to you," Seto said, standing up. "Let's go, Kisara." He stormed past the group, making his way off of school grounds. Kisara followed him.

"Ey, don't you just walk away from me!" Joey called after him.

"Hey, Yugi, did you see that?" Tea asked. She could've sworn that when Kaiba's jacket went back as he stalked past, she had seen something near his hip. The Millennium Rod? Memories from Battle City sent shivers down her spine. 

"See what?" Yugi asked.

Tea shook her head. "Nothing." No, it couldn't have been. It was just a trick of the light or something. The Millennium Items were sealed away in Egypt. Even if they weren't, what would Kaiba be doing with one?" 

-------------------------

"What was his problem?" Kisara asked, following Seto along the sidewalk.

"Just some second-rate duelist that's part of Yugi's band of personal cheerleaders. I have a bit of a rivalry with that group," Seto said.

"Oh," Kisara said. "Hey wait, where are we walking to?"

"I'm going to Kaiba Corp, I feel like walking today. If you want to come with me I'll just have to catch up on a few things at the office, then we can go somewhere," Seto said.

"Not easy being a child-billionaire, huh?" Kisara joked. 

Seto smirked and Kisara yawned. "Tired?" he asked.

"I just didn't sleep much last night," Kisara said.

"Is everything all right?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about everything," she told him.

"All right," Seto said.

------------------------

There was a sofa and a chair in the lounge outside of Seto's office, where Seto asked Kisara to wait. Half an hour later, Seto walked out of his office. 

"I'm sorry that took-" Seto stopped mid-sentence as he saw Kisara asleep on the chair. Seto smiled at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful and quiet; not at all something you'd expect from the holder of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. 

He couldn't bear to wake her up, but the chair didn't look very comfortable. She probably hadn't fallen asleep on purpose. He walked up to her and brushed her hair out of her face. He caught himself thinking how beautiful she was. 

He picked her up gently to move her to the couch, cradling her in his arms. She shifted her weight, causing him to think he had awoken her, but she just snuggled closer to him. 

"Seto," she said in her sleep, breathing deeply. Seto's face burned red. He should've just left her where she was; this was maddening.

He lay her down on the sofa, careful not to wake her up. She mumbled something else that Seto couldn't understand and rolled over in her sleep. Seto couldn't help but smile as he watched her. 

He continued watching her sleep for a few minutes before he went and got his laptop and took a seat on the chair. Kisara kept mumbling and turning in her sleep until finally, fifteen minutes later, Seto heard a thump as she rolled over onto the floor.

"Kisara!" he said, getting up. She turned over on her back looking up at him, having awakened from the fall.

"Seto?" she asked, then scrambled up quickly realizing that she was on the ground. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep, but ended up rolling onto the floor," Seto said.

"How long have I been asleep, why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"I've only been out here fifteen minutes or so. Besides, you need your rest," he said.

Kisara's face was flushed. "I feel like an idiot," she said.

"Don't; you're just tired, and it is a small couch," Seto said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, yawning.

"Are you sure that you're not going to fall asleep again?"

Kisara laughed. "I'll be fine."

"Hmm," Seto thought. "Seth has wanted to see more of the city," he said. 

"Why don't I give him the grand tour then?" Kisara asked.

"You don't mind?" Seto asked.

"I want to do whatever I can to help you and Seth. The onyx reason he's with you is because of me after all," Kisara said.

"It's to make sure whoever it is that's after you doesn't get their way," Seto clarified.

"Right," Kisara said. 

"All right, then," Seto said.

**----------------------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thank you to my reviewers since last chapter: Mangaka in Training, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, yugioh rocks, and Sister of the pharoh**

**Also, check out my new one-shot **_**Finding the Light **_**alternatively titled **_**Screw the Rules, I'm in Love with Nurse Joy**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A bit shorter than my usual standard, but I'm sure you'll find the content certainly makes up for it.**

**---------------------**

Kisara showed Seth around Domino, watching him marvel at the everyday things that were there. It's hard to believe that someone who thinks nothing of Spirit Monsters and Magic found a simple photograph so amazing. Eventually, they ended up in the park.

"I saved my favorite place for last. Nothing particularly extraordinary, but it's a nice place to go to relax," Kisara said.

"It seems very peaceful here," Seth observed.

"It's a nice break from the busy city surrounding it. I used to walk here a lot during the summer. I grew up in a small town, I'm not used to the city," Kisara said.

"I know what you mean," Seth said. He took a seat on a bench, while Kisara stood standing up, walking in meaningless patterns around the general area of where he sat. 

Kisara looked at him, noticing him looking intently at the empty space on the bench to his left. "What're you looking at?" she asked.

He turned to her, smiling. "Just talking over some things with Seto," he said. 

"So you can see him sitting next to you?" Kisara asked.

"He looks more like you'd expect a ghost to, and only I can see him," Seth said.

Kisara walked over to the empty space in front of the bench. "Right here?" she asked.

Seth nodded. "It's actually just a projection of his appearance, we speak with our thoughts. He's not really there."

"Well you can see him, right?"

"Yes," Seth answered.

"And he can see you and everything else as if he was sitting there in his normal body?" Kisara asked.

"Yes," Seth said again.

Kisara smiled. "Then how is he not really there?" She looked at the empty space where Seto could be seen by Seth. Seto looked back up at her, though she couldn't see him, her gaze met his perfectly. They were looking down at him brightly, as if she could see right into his eyes. She reached out ahead of her, wondering if maybe she could sense something there. Her hand stopped and rested on the side of Seto's face, though she had no possible way of knowing this. Seto sat in awe, continuing to look up at her.

"What is real anyway? A few days ago I would say that magic and spirits weren't real, but here you are. Up until I was told about it, to me it didn't exist. It's really all just a matter of believing," she said. Then her smiled faded slightly, and her eyes seemed to become less focused, as if she was now seeing right through Seto, as if it was the empty space that she really saw with her eyes. "I suppose I just sound ridiculous, I'm letting this all get to my head."

She laughed sadly, pulling her hand back. Still unseen by Kisara, Seto put his hand where Kisara's had just been, a rare smile slightly gracing his lips, his eyes still portraying disbelief. It was as if he could have felt her hand, as if she had really touched him.

Kisara looked down at the ground for a couple of minutes, thinking, before looking up at Seth.

"Seth? Do you think I could talk to Seto?" she asked.

Seth smiled. "Sure, no problem," he said. Soon Kisara found herself looking at Seto instead.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

Kisara smiled. "Come on, let's walk," she said, gesturing towards the path.

Seto stood up and began walking, Kisara keeping up pace at his side. Seto waited for Kisara to say something, but after a while he spoke. "So... what's going on?"

Kisara bit her lip nervously. "Seto, since I've met you, you've done a lot for me," Kisara began. "You became my friend, you helped me find my way around when I was new to school, and you've let me become a part of this world... that I've only dreamed of. You've taken it upon yourself to become my protector; you flew halfway across the world to do so. But... there something else I need to ask of you."

"What is it?" he asked. _I'd do anything for you, _he thought.

"Seto..." she stopped, and looked him in the eye. "Would you... would you be my boyfriend?" she asked quickly.

Seto stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her. Seto couldn't believe it. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. And she made it sound like she was asking him do to a favor! Nothing, _nothing _would make him happier. To be with her, to be able to love her, to hold her the way he longed to do, to have her be his, to achieve everything they'd been so cruelly denied the last time around. 

Seto thanked whatever magic or destiny it was that had brought her into his life.

Kisara couldn't read his expression beyond the shock on his face. "It's okay if you don't- I mean- I'll understand if you-" she stammered.

"Yes." Seto said.

"What?" She asked incredulously, looking up at him, his face displaying complete seriousness.

"Yes," he said again. "I'll be your boyfriend."

Both of their faces lit up with smiles in the same instant. Seto felt truly happy for the first time in a long time, happier than he could ever remember being. He'd never felt like this before.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes!" Seto said laughed, repeating himself.

She threw her arms around him, squealing with delight, causing Seto to laugh again as he wrapped his arms around her in return. "You seem happy," he observed.

"So do you," Kisara said.

"That's because I am happy," Seto said.

Kisara smiled up at him. "You really should smile more often," she said.

"Maybe now I will," he grinned back. "Now that I'm with you."

"Come on, let's go," Kisara said, releasing him slowly.

Seto took her hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," Kisara grinned, leading him out of the park.

**-----------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thank you to my reviewers since last chapter, who've been all too kind: Autumn-Angel-31, yugioh rocks, Duelist's Heiress, Sister of the Pharoh, and crazyvegimab!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here we are! Hope you enjoy . I'll try and update as much as possible, but with school starting and me possibly moving, I can't predict what will happen. **

**---------------------------**

Seto walked with Kisara, allowing her to lead the way. They were quiet as they walked along, Seto silently enjoying being able to hold Kisara's hand. Seto began to realize the familiarity of the streets they were walking down.

"We're going to your house?" he asked.

"Yup," Kisara said. "I've got to tell Luna! She'll be thrilled."

"Wait, we've just started going out and you're all ready bringing me home to meet your family?" Seto asked.

"Well, I've all ready met your family. Besides, Luna's more like my best friend. Or at least my best female friend," Kisara said. "Is that all right?" She turned around to look at him, and realizing she couldn't look behind her and walk forward at the same time, decided it was best to stop walking.

"Of course it is," Seto said.

"Good," Kisara said. She yawned. "Looks like the caffeine from the soda I bought in the city is wearing off." She leaned against Seto.

He wrapped his arm around her while the other stood holding her hand. "You're not going to fall asleep on me again, are you?" he asked.

"No. Please don't remind me," Kisara said.

Seto chuckled softly. "You know you talk in your sleep," he told her.

"Oh no," Kisara blushed. "What did I say?"

"Well I couldn't understand any of it," Seto said. "Except-"

"Except what?" Kisara asked.

"My name," he said softly, holding her tighter.

"Oh," Kisara said, blushing even more. Then she closed her eyes and smiled. "I think I'm falling for you, Seto," she whispered.

"Good," he said. "I want you to know how this feels."

He closed his eyes, loving holding her again. He'd never get enough of her. Finally he released her.

"We should get going," he said.

"Yeah," she said, reluctantly turning around and beginning to walk again, the two still holding hands.

---------------------

Kisara walked into her house and stood within a few feet of the front door, Seto close behind her. Just then Luna came around the corner to see Seto and smiled.

"Luna, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Seto Kaiba," Kisara smiled. She loved the way that sounded. _My boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, _she thought again to herself.

"When did this happen?" she asked smiling.

"A couple of minutes ago," Kisara said.

"What's going on?" her Uncle Riu asked, looking around the corner from the kitchen into the hallway. Riu had his long, light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark, hazel eyes.

"Kisara brought her new boyfriend home," Luna said.

Riu nodded, walking up to Seto and extending a hand. "Nice to meet you. Riu Nazuma," he said.

Seto shook his hand. "Seto Kaiba, it's nice to meet you, too," he said.

Riu raised an eyebrow when Seto introduced himself, having obviously recognized the name, and then nodded.

"Would you like to come in and sit down?" Luna asked.

"Actually, I should probably be getting home. Mokuba's probably wondering where I am,' Seto said.

"A-awwww," Kisara said, her objection turning into a yawn.

"And you need some sleep," Seto said, looking at her.

"All right," Kisara admitted grudgingly. She was exhausted.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," he promised, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," he replied, releasing her. He looked back to Riu and Luna. "It was a pleasure meeting you both," he said.

Riu nodded and Luna continued to smile widely before Seto turned and walked back out the door.

----------------------------

When Seto and Kisara had walked into school the next day, it caused more than a few head to turn. It had been a couple of weeks since then and neither of them could be happier. They almost forgot about the very big problem that had caused them to go to Egypt; that was until they got a forceful reminder.

----------------------------

Kisara was walking home one afternoon in October. She looked at the dark clouds in the sky, hoping she would make it home before it started raining. Moments later, the rain began to fall. She inwardly cursed her poor luck and pulled off her jacket to hold over her head, wishing she had brought something with a hood.

She continued walking until a gust of wind blew her jacket out of her grasp. She chased after her jacket, until she saw in come to rest on the pavement. She was about three meters away when she saw a black boot step on top of her jacket, and she froze.

"This yours?" a cold male voice asked. She knew that voice.

"Yukio," she said, her eyes rising to meet the man's face. The reason that finally drove her out of her hometown. The gleaming brown eyes she still had nightmares about.

"Kisara, you remember me, I'm flattered," he said.

Kisara looked around and realized she had chased her coat down an alleyway. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Now, now," Yukio said. "I've made some new friends, Kisara. They'd like to meet you. They were very interested in what I had to tell them about you. You can try and run, but you won't be surprising me this time, and you won't get away."

"No," Kisara said, taking a step back. She turned around to run, but she hardly got a few steps away before Yukio caught up to her, grabbing her harshly by the wrist. He spun her around, shoving her shoulder into the wall of the alley. A few tears escaped her eyes, mixing with the fast falling rain.

He spoke very close to her ear in a mocking tone. "Running away after I've come so far to find you? You know, I asked for this mission specifically; they agreed, since I was the one who could most easily recognize you. But don't worry, Kisara. They told me to bring you back alive. It's their spirit they want, you know. However, they didn't specify anything about the condition of your body, other than that it still be breathing."

Kisara wished that her spirit would rescue her again. Why had it rescued her last time, but it wouldn't awaken now? Where was there a rescue when you needed it? Seto? Where was Seto? The tears began to fall harder as she thought of him. She had to get out of here. Yukio's hand had moved a quarter of an inch before Kisara jerked her knee up, pushing him away at the same time. The turned and ran out of the alley, trying to put as much space between her and Yukio as possible.

Back in the alley, Yukio was gritting his teeth in pain. He was about to go after Kisara when a voice spoke from a fire escape a few stories up.

"Let her go," the dark, female voice commanded, her appearance hidden by shadows. "We can get her later."

**-------------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thank you again to my reviewers since last chapter: yugioh rocks, Sister of the Pharaoh, Autumn-Angel-31, Yoshimi Minamino, crazyvegimab, Mangaka in Training, and Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There will be more answers next chapter, I promise! Please enjoy. **

**-------------------**

Kisara continued to run, making her way towards people. Even if he was foolish enough to draw attention by following her into a crowd, she'd be able to call for help. 

Kisara finally found a fairly busy street. She looked behind her, not seeing anyone following her. Ahead she saw a payphone, which she rushed into. She fumbled in her pocket for change to put into the phone, placed the coins in the slot, and dialed the numbers at lightning speed.

"Hello?" a voiced answered on the other line.

"Seto!" Kisara said with relief into the phone.

"Kisara? What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"They found me," Kisara said. "Whoever it is that's after me, they sent him."

"Who did they send? Are you okay?" Seto demanded.

"I'm fine, I got away," Kisara could still feel tears streaming down her face. "Seto, I'm scared."

Seto's voice lost some of its edge. "It's okay, Kisara. Just tell me where you are right now, I'll come get you."

"I'm in the phone booth on County Street," she said.

"Are you sure you're safe? You got away all right?" Seto asked.

Kisara looked around, only seeing people rushing by, several carrying umbrellas. "I don't think he followed me."

"All right, I'll be there as soon as I can," he said.

"Please hurry," Kisara said before the line went dead.

Kisara looked around again, wondering why he hadn't followed her. They would come after her again. Kisara's eyes flew open when she thought of where they would go next. She put more money into the phone and began to dial again.

The phone rang three times before someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello," Luna's light voice said on the other line.

"Luna, it's Kisara. You have to listen to me, okay, it's important."

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"They found me, Luna, the people who killed my parents. I got away but they're going to be coming back and the house is the first place they'll look. I want you and Riu to get out of there. You have to leave as soon as possible. They killed my parents they won't hesitate to hurt you," Kisara said struggling to keep her voice even.

Luna was quite for a minute thinking. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I- I'll be fine. It's me they're after. If I come with you it's only a matter of time before they find me again. I don't want you two to get hurt," Kisara said, tears falling fast again.

"Well, I supposed Riu could take some time off of work; we haven't had a vacation for a while. I think we'll go to his family's beach house, no one's using it this time of year," Luna answered, her tone light and optimistic as always, as if they weren't running from a group of murderers. 

Kisara almost smiled. "You two have fun," she said, going along with it.

"Well, we better go pack," Luna said.

"Bye," Kisara said.

"Bye. Good luck. And tell Seto that he better take good care of you," Luna said cheerily. Kisara could hear Luna in the background before she hung up "There you are, Riu. What do you think of the two of us going-" The phone disconnected.

Kisara hung up, tears falling harder than ever. Luna knew her too well. She new that Seto would look after her. She cried to herself until a knock on the outside of the phone booth made her jump. She screamed and spun around to see Seto standing outside. 

Relief flooded Kisara as she pulled open the door and threw her arms around his waist. She buried her face against his chest, still crying uncontrollably. She felt the safety of Seto's arms surround her.

"It's okay Kisara," he said softly. "I'm here, it's okay."

Kisara didn't know how long she stood like that, crying in his arms with him trying to comfort her, until she finally calmed her tears and released him.

Seto pushed Kisara's hair out of her face, causing her bright blue eyes to look up into his own dark blue ones. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, shivering.

"You're soaked," he said. "You must be freezing." Seto took off his big white overcoat- one of his favorites- the water rolling off of it like it was made out of some sort of waterproof material. He put the coat on Kisara; it draped over her smaller frame. The ends touched the ground, but he didn't care.

Kisara smiled, pulling the coat on tighter. It was warm from Seto using it. She looked back up at him, glad he was here. She was glad she got away; she didn't think she could bear it if she never saw him again.

She leaned against Seto, pulling down on him black shirt while pushing herself up on her toes in order to try and cover their height difference and kissed him.

"I Love you," she whispered against his lips. It was the first time she had told him that. She had known she loved him, and tried to show it in her actions, but she had never used the word.

Seto smiled, "I Love you, too," he said. He'd been waiting to tell her that, but he'd never done so. He figured it was best to wait, but now he realized maybe he wouldn't have time to wait anymore. If she hadn't gotten away... would he have seen her again? He should've been with her.

He pulled her close to him again, his arms around her waist. He kissed her briefly in return. "I Love you so much," he whispered. He wanted her to know how he felt, and he didn't want her to ever doubt it. He wasn't going to let her leave this world without telling her how much she meant to him. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

They kissed again, neither wanted to break away. They were oblivious to the stares that people walking by were giving the pair, the pouring rain didn't matter, and time meant nothing. This was love, when nothing in the world besides the person you were holding in your arms. Eventually, though, they had to break apart for air, and each regrettably loosened their hold on the other. 

Seto smiled- Kisara loved how she could make him smile- and he said, "Let's get you out of the rain."

Kisara nodded and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She squealed with surprise as Seto brought her into his arms, carrying her over to the car and placing her in the passenger's seat.

He laughed at the expression on her face. "You know I'm perfectly capable of walking," she told him.

"I know," he said. "I just wanted to do that." He smiled, going around the other side of the car and getting in the driver's side. He looked into her eyes again for a few minutes before he turned forward and put the key in the ignition. The car took off fast, and he had a determined look on his face. Next time, he'd be ready, and he'd make whoever it was that was after Kisara pay.

**-----------------------**

**A/N: Please review!**

**Thanks, as always, to my reviewers since last chapter: Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, crazyvegimab, Sister of the Pharaoh, and Autumn-Angel-31.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm taking suggestions and requests from my readers for what they want to see in my fic. I'm not making any promises but send a review or a message and I'll do my best!**

**-----------------------------**

Kisara stood in the guest room Seto had allowed her to stay in. She had just taken a shower to warm herself up and was now standing in clothes she had taken from Seto's closet. Seto had allowed her to take whatever she wanted to sleep in while he went to talk to Mokuba to let him know she'd be staying here. Seto said he would send someone to pick up Kisara's clothes in the morning.

She had taken a plain black tee shirt, which was surprisingly hard to find as most of Seto's clothes were more expensive things, and a pair of blue pajama pants that were baggy on her.

She walked out of her room and began crossing the hall to go to Seto's when she heard a door to the right open. "Hey, Kisara, are you going to see Seto?"

Kisara blushed spinning around, feeling awkward that she'd be caught in Seto's clothes going into his room. "Mokuba, hi," she said.

"Seto says that you're going to be staying here a while," Mokuba said.

"Yeah, I've run into a bit of trouble," Kisara said, not knowing how much Seto had told his brother.

Mokuba smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Kisara. Seto's been a lot happier lately since you've been with him."

Kisara smiled. "Thanks, Mokuba," she said. "Your brother has done a lot for me."

"Whatever he's done for you, you've probably done more for him. Just being able to see him smile so much is like a miracle. But when he cares about someone, it's just the way he is to do a lot for them. It used to be only me, but sometimes I was afraid he gave up too much," Mokuba said.

"What do you mean?" Kisara asked.

"When we were in the orphanage, a lot of people wanted to adopt Seto. Nice caring people that would've given him a loving home, but none of them could adopt the both of us, so he turned them all down. He finally got Gozaburo to adopt us, but he was always harsh on Seto. That's when my big brother started losing himself I think."

"Losing himself?"

"Gozaburo pushed him really hard. He threw away everything Seto had that wasn't related to his studies. I saved his duel monsters cards, and drew him a Blue-Eyes, because he'd always loved that card and wanted one for himself, and that was his escape. But eventually under Gozauburo's treatment Seto became cold, and his escape became more like an obsession. He still cared about me, but he wasn't ever happy anymore, and he always kept everyone at a distance. Everyone thought he was just a jerk, but I think he was just afraid and confused."

"Wow," Kisara said.

Mokuba's eyes had dropped to the floor during the conversation, but he looked up again. "You know what, though? He's never complained, and he's never blamed me. And now you're here, and he's happy again. I don't know how you do it, Kisara, but thanks."

"You're welcome, Mokuba," Kisara said quietly. She had gotten the general idea that things had been bad for Seto before, but she didn't think Seto had gone through so much.

"Have a good night," Mokuba smiled, closing his door behind him.

---------------------

"_You know we need to find out what happened to Kisara, exactly_," Seth was saying to Seto.

Seto looked at the projection of his past self. "_Yeah, we need to know what we're up against. But... it sounded on the phone like she knew the guy."_

_"Perfect timing," _Seth observed.

"Come in," Seto called. The door opened and Kisara walked in, closing the door behind her.

She looked up at Seto, "Hi."

"Hi, Kisara," he said.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here," Kisara said.

"I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, Kisara. These past few weeks I haven't been doing much to make sure that I can keep that promise. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'm not letting you out of my sight unless it's absolutely necessary," Seto told her.

Kisara nodded and smiled.

"Kisara, we need to know what happened earlier," Seto said.

"Right," she said, looking down. "I was carrying my jacket over my head because it was raining, but the wind blew it away down and alley. That's when I ran into Yukio-"

"You know this person?" Seto asked.

"He-he was the person who I told you saw what happened before I left. It seemed so much like last time," Kisara said. "I don't know why the Blue-Eyes didn't come out this time." She paused. "Last time he said he was going to kill me when he was done, that he couldn't risk me causing any trouble. He-he even had a knife. That's when the Blue-Eyes came out. This time he said he's let me live, and he didn't have a weapon."

_"She can only call the Blue-Eyes subconsciously if her life is in danger, or if the person she loves is in trouble," _Seth recalled.

Seto looked at Seth. _"Let me take care of this," _he said silently. Seth nodded and seemed to disappear.

Seto walked over to Kisara. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, and Kisara closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. He wiped her tears away gently and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kisara, how do you know that he was with the people who are after you?" Seto asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes showing hurt and fear.

"He told me. He said he met people who were interested in what he had to tell them, and that they sent him to bring me back alive. He was the only one who could've told them it was me," she said.

"Why would they have him join them?" Seto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Everywhere they've gone looking for information about me, the people either join them like Yukio, or die like my parents," Kisara said. She started crying harder.

Seto held her. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No, both times I got away before anything happened," she answered.

"Why was he after you in the first place anyway?" Seto asked.

"He was just some idiot that wouldn't take no for an answer." She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, it's just more than I expected to happen today," Kisara said. "I just need some sleep."

"Then go to bed," he said. Kisara nodded, but didn't move. He kissed her. "Good night."

"Good night," she said, turning towards the door. She stopped with one hand on the door and turned around with a strange look on her face. "Didn't you say something a little while ago about not letting me out of your sight unless it was absolutely necessary?" she smirked.

Seto stared at her a moment before he smirked, too. "I did, didn't I?" Kisara nodded. "Well then, I better stick to my word, then. There's no reason you can't stay in here for the night, so this wouldn't qualify as one of those situations where I can allow you to leave"

Seto grabbed her hand and took a few steps backwards, pulling her onto the bed with him. She landed against him and he kissed her quickly. He looked her in the eyes then turned over to the night stand, turning off the light. He lay back on his side and pulled Kisara close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed the side of her face, "Good night," he said again.

"Good night, Seto," she said. Soon her breaths slowed, and Seto knew she had fallen asleep.

He closed his eyes smiling, and he wished that he could spend every night with Kisara in his arms.

**----------------------------**

**A/N: Just to make sure everyone's clear on this; they didn't do anything! Sometimes it's just nice to have someone there to hold, or to be held by. **

**Please review!**

**Thank you, as always, to my reviewers: yugioh rocks, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, Yoshimi Minamino, Sister of the Pharaoh, crazyvegimab, and Autumn-Angel-31!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: School's started, now. It all ready seems like I never left. Anyway, here's a quick update. Next chapter will be better!**

**--------------------**

The next morning Seto lay watching Kisara in the light that filtered in through the curtains on his window. He brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Kisara, it's time to get up," he said.

She opened only her left eye, as she had been feigning sleep for a few hours now, and looked up at him, "It's Saturday," she said before closing her eyes again.

"It's nine, Kisara, and I have to go into Kaiba Corp. It's later than I usually wait all ready," he explained.

"Then go, I'll wait here," Kisara said, not wanting to leave the warm bed.

"Remember how I told you I wasn't going to let you out of my sight?" Seto asked, sporting a barely-concealed grin.

"Then don't leave," Kisara said, grabbing his hand while her eyes remained closed.

Seto sighed, "Kisara..."

"Give me one good reason to get up," Kisara said. Seto seemed to think for a minute before kissing her quickly, then pulling back smiling.

Kisara opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She paused. "Well, you have an excellent point, Mr. Kaiba," she said in a mock-formal voice, "perhaps if you were to elaborate I'd consider-" Kisara didn't have time to finish her reply before she found Seto's lips against hers again. He continued to kiss her for a couple of minutes before suddenly; Kisara realized he wasn't there anymore.

Seto pulled the blanket off of Kisara. "Get up," he told her before grabbing an outfit from the closet and heading to the bathroom. Kisara could hear him laughing under his breath.

----------------

Shortly after Kisara stood in Seto's room, now awake and fully dressed. She was wearing the blue skirt that she had been wearing yesterday and had now dried and one of Seto's black turtleneck shirts, which was a little long on her. She was going to get her own clothes today, but she liked wearing Seto's in the mean time.

"So I see you've decided to join us among the living," Seto joked, re-entering the room.

"Well you are very persuasive," Kisara said.

Seto smirked, taking her hand. "Let's go get some breakfast," he said, leading her out the door.

-----------------

Downstairs, Seto started at Kisara in disbelief as she munched on a bowl of Cheerios. "I tell you that you can have anything you want for breakfast and you ask for cereal," he said.

"Yup," Kisara answered.

"Not just any cereal, but the most bland and generic cereal in existence," Seto continued.

"Yup," Kisara repeated.

Seto laughed, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "You're too much," he told her.

"I think I told you the same thing once," she said in between mouthfuls. Then, Mokuba walked in the room.

"Morning," Mokuba said.

"Hi, Mokuba," Kisara said.

"Morning," Seto said, echoing Mokuba.

"Sleep well, Kisara?" Mokuba asked, sitting down and turning on the flat screen television on the wall.

"Yes, thank you," Kisara said, smiling at Seto while Mokuba's eyes were glued to the TV.

"Mokuba, they should be coming back with Kisara clothes after we leave, make sure they put them in her room," Seto said.

"By her room, do you mean your room, or are you two still going to pretend that she's actually using the guest room?" Mokuba replied, turning around with a smile.

Seto face burned red with embarrassment at his younger brother's statement, a rare occurrence for the normally cool-headed teen. Kisara laughed at Seto's mortified expression. "Oh, come on Seto, he was going to notice eventually. He's a smart kid after all. Takes after his brother," she finished with a wink.

Mokuba was flipping through the channels when something caught Kisara's attention. "Wait, go back," she said, Mokuba flipping it back to the news channel.

She stared in disbelief at the news report. "They killed off Yukio," she said.

"Who?" Mokuba asked.

"Why?" Seto asked.

Kisara shook her head, signifying that she didn't know. Yukio was stabbed, and his wallet and other valuables were missing, so it was suspected that it was just a mugging. Kisara thought it was probably just supposed to look like a mugging.

She looked at Seto nervously, and he met her eyes thinking the same thing. What kind of people were they dealing with, that would kill off one of their own members? Seto reached out and took Kisara's hand in his own, comforting both her and himself.

"Let's go," he said. "We'll see you later, Mokuba."

"Bye, Seto. Bye, Kisara; remember to keep him happy!" Mokuba called.

"I will," she laughed, leaving the room.

Seto looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled and shrugged it off.

---------------

Later, Kisara was sitting on an empty corner of Seto's desk in his office while you worked. Just then the secretary's voice came through the speaker on the phone. "Mr. Kaiba, you have a call from a Mrs. Nazuma, she insist she knows you."

Kisara's eyes lit up and she spun around. "Put her through," Seto said.

"Hello?" Luna's voice could be heard on the phone.

"Luna!" Kisara said. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Seto always works on Saturdays," Luna said, sounding confused as if it was logical that Kisara be found wherever Seto was. Kisara laughed.

"How are you doing?" Kisara asked. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yes, yes, I was just calling to let you know that we got here just fine," Luna said. "Oh, and, Seto?"

"Yes?" Seto asked.

"Thank you," Luna said. "I know you'll take good care of her."

"It's nothing," he said.

"No, it's not. It's a lot. For a rich kid you sure are modest," Luna said. Kisara laughed.

"And you, Kisara," Luna said when she heard Kisara laugh.

"Me?" she questioned.

Luna's voice softened. "I know you love him, just don't forget to tell him often, he deserves to hear it. I have the feeling he hasn't heard it enough in his life."

Kisara smiled sadly, "All right, Luna."

"I'll talk to you two again," Luna said.

"Bye," Kisara answered.

"Good bye," Seto said.

"Bye," Luna said brightly, hanging up the phone.

The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"I Love you," Kisara said quietly.

"I know," he said. "I Love you, too." Kisara slid off the desk and sat down in Seto's lap. She kissed him.

"I Love you," she said again. Seto wrapped his arms around her, forgetting the work he had come in to do.

**---------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thanks to my reviewers since last chapter: Kisaratezuka, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, crazyvegimab, Sister of the Pharaoh, Autumn-Angel-31, yugioh rocks, Duelist's Heiress, Yoshimi Minamino, and something541! (The list keeps growing…. I feel famous 3)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter may seem a little rushed. It's been a hectic couple of days for me. I hope you enjoy! **

**----------------------**

A couple of weeks later, Seto was standing in his room. Kisara was sitting on the bed and he could see Seth a few feet away from him.

_"It's been two weeks," _Seth observed.

Seto sighed, "I know it's been two weeks, but we can't do anything. The only lead we had on them was killed and they haven't been doing anything. They must know where she is, so why haven't they done anything?" 

"Well if you were them would you have done anything?" Kisara asked.

_"Well if they went through all that trouble to find her..." _Seth said to Seto.

Seto looked at Kisara, "It is a lot of trouble to go through finding you to not do anything about it after two weeks."

"Oh, I know, but we've been a step ahead of them, haven't we?" Both Seto and Seth looked at her strangely. "We're always in a crowd or in this house; with security systems they are unlikely to get past. There have been a couple of times it's just you and me, but it's still would've been risky if they were to attack. Their best bet is to corner me alone and you haven't let that happen. By now they're probably fine with it just being you there, but you've always have people around you unless you're in this house."

"You're right," Seto said, Seth nodded.

Kisara laughed. "Guess they didn't count on me becoming so close with the person who is probably the only one in Domino that could protect me."

Seto smiled.

_"We still have to do something; you can't just keep hiding her. They will get to her eventually," Seth_ noted.

"Well if they aren't going to come after us we're just going to have to lure them out," Seto said.

"What?" Kisara asked.

"The sooner we can stop them, the better," he commented.

"Seto, these people are murderers. We're safe from them right now, it'd be crazy to make them come to us," she argued.

"Do you remember what Ishizu said? That there had been other sightings reported along with murders and disappearances? You're not the only one that might get hurt because of these people. And there's an even bigger problem," Seto said. He and Seth had all ready talked about this.

"What's that," Kisara asked.

"They're after you and the others for a reason. The sightings show that these people somehow know how to access their spirit monsters, even though it's highly unlikely t hat they have the same connection to their Ka you do. They're building up some sort of an army," he explained. 

"What? And you still intend to lure them out on your own? You have no idea what you're up against," Kisara said.

Seto looked at Seth, then back to Kisara. "There numbers will still be small now. We think we know how they're going to fight, and we can handle it. That's why Seth's here anyway."

"But what if... I mean, they killed my parents and they killed Yukio. People I know have died, but what if the next person to go is someone I care about," she said softly. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Seto said, taking her hand. _"I just hope I don't lose her," _he added.

Kisara just smiled sadly.

_"You're both prepared this time. You've all ready done more than I was able to do," _Seth said.

"So what's the plan, then?" Kisara asked.

--------------

The next day Kisara looked up at the house she hadn't entered for weeks. The safe haven she found in Domino when she had run away. The people who had invited her in had now been forced to leave because of her. These people that were after her were probably watching the house. Most of her and her aunt and uncle's stuff had been left behind; they had to come back sometime. And there would be no one else around for whatever would happen to draw attention.

She was standing on Seth's right, her arms wrapped around herself. She closed her eyes, wishing that they didn't have to do this right now. She wished that she could just be with Seto right now, somewhere safe. Here she couldn't help but feel so utterly worthless. She couldn't do anything against these people. She held such a great power and she couldn't even use it to fight and protect herself or the person she cared about. The ironic part seemed to be that this power was the reason she needed to protect herself anyways.

But still she came, because these people didn't want to risk her dying. As long as she was here, they were at least protected from then using lethal force, though if they were able to separate the two of them... 

She looked at Seth. She couldn't even have it really be Seto, which would have been so much more reassuring. But if something happened to Seth, then since they shared the same body, it would be as bad as something happening to Seto. She wondered if Seto could see her right now. If he was watching or if he was away thinking. 

"Are you ready?" Seth asked. Kisara nodded as they headed into the house. 

----------------

Everything that happened next seemed to be in a rush.

They hadn't been inside long when two men that Kisara had never seen before showed up. They walked in slamming the door. Both seemed young- probably in their twenties- and wore all black. A bit cliché for bad guys. Probably just recruits that thought they were tough, not the people behind this whole mess. Kisara didn't have much time to critique their looks, though. Quickly accompanied by the men were two creatures... their spirit monsters.

Kisara froze in disbelief and fear. They certainly appeared to live up to the name of monsters. They were hideous and frightening. Kisara briefly wondered if this was what it would be like to see her own dragon. 

"Ha, we thought you two were smart, but then you walk right into our trap," one said, causing the other to laugh as well.

"Actually, it seems like you're the ones who've walked into a trap," Seth replied calmly, smirking. Seth gripped the Millennium Rod.

His monster appeared. Kisara marveled, feeling completely detached from the battle. Unlike the others, Seth's spirit did not frighten her. It seemed more powerful than the others. She smiled.

--------------

In no time Seth's monster had taken care of the other two, and he had left the men to stagger away while Seth's spirit disappeared. 

"That's it?" Kisara wondered aloud.

"Now that they know what we have against them, they'll come back eventually. Now all we have to do is wait," Seth said. After a minute he spoke again. "Some how they were controlling their spirit monsters. They shouldn't be able to do so as freely." He shook his head. After a pause he turned around.

As he looked up into her eyes, she saw Seto was back. "Seto!" She threw her arms around him. He held her in return. 

"Let's go," he said, both wanting nothing more than to get home.

**-------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Hurray! AYR hit the 100 review mark! Thank you so much to all my reviewers since last chapter: Sakana, something541, yugioh rocks, Duelist's Heiress, Autumn-Angel-31, Sister of the Pharaoh, Mangaka in Training, The Domexiqueen, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, Yoshimi Minamino, and crazyvegimab!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Fluff! It's amazing, and in high demand, so here it is.**

**-------------------**

Seto's eyes opened as he woke up in the middle of the night. Normally he slept through the night; he wondered what had awoken him. He heard something beside him. Was she... crying?

"Kisara?' he asked. "Are you all right?"

He heard her breathe in sharply as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Seto," she said weakly. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up. His hands sought out her waist in the dark and he pulled her closer to him.

She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "It's just everything that's happening, Seto. It's so much all so fast, I don't think I can handle it." 

"It'll be okay," he reassured her, holding her tighter. 

"I... I know," she said. "It's just... scary. Monsters, murderers, magic; it doesn't seem real most times. But there's something that even more frightening and unreal too."

"What?" Seto asked.

"How much I Love you," Kisara whispered. "I didn't think it was possible to feel so completely..." As she struggled to find the word she was stopped by Seto's lips on her own. "Wow," she said breathlessly as he pulled away, surprised the by the intensity of the kiss."

"Completely wow, that sounds about right," he said. Kisara could tell he was smiling despite the darkness. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, smiling. 

"Are you going to be all right now?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I'm going to be just fine," she answered. 

"Good," he said, lying down. He wrapped his arms back around her as she settled next to him. 

"I Love you," he told her.

"I Love you too, Seto," she said. She slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

-------------------

One day not long after Kisara got a phone call. "Kisara?" Luna's voice asked on the other line.

"Luna! How've you been?" Kisara asked.

"Pregnant," Luna answered casually.

"What? When did this happen?" Kisara asked excitedly.

"I'm not exactly sure, fairly recently. I just got out of the doctors," she answered.

"Congrats!" Kisara said.

"Riu's got a new job down here. We're looking for a bigger house down here," Luna said.

"Planning on a big family?" Kisara asked.

"The doctor says I'm having twins," Luna said.

"Really?" Kisara asked. "That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Luna said.

"So are you planning on selling the house here, then?" Kisara asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, um. You might want to let us help you with that," Kisara said.

"Why? Are they still going to cause trouble at the house?" Luna asked.

"Once you sell it, it should be fine. But it's probably better to have Seto around," Kisara said.

"There's something going on with him that has to do with these people that you aren't telling me," Luna said.

Kisara would tell her she wouldn't believe it, but knowing Luna she probably would. "I can't tell you."

"I know. Oh hey, let me talk to Seto," Luna said.

Kisara turned around to look at her boyfriend, who was working on his laptop, not paying attention to her conversation. She held the phone out to him, and he looked up at her questioningly. "It's for you," she said.

He took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Seto. How've you been?" Luna asked.

"I'm good, how're you?" Seto answered wondering why she wanted to talk to him.

"I suppose that Kisara hasn't had the chance to tell you yet, but I'm pregnant," Luna said.

"Oh, um. That's good," Seto said.

"Yeah," she said sounding slightly distracted. "The family's growing." She paused. "You know you're considered a part of the family."

"Thank you," Seto said quietly. "You don't have to say that."

"It's true, though. With everything you're doing for my niece, you're better than any family she's grown up with."

Seto didn't know what to say. After a pause, Luna spoke again. "So how long until my children can expect some little cousins?"

Seto's face burned red. "Uh. We're not, um, I mean-"

"Oh I know," Luna said. "Neither of you would be thinking of that stage yet. And I know you respect her. I was only teasing." Seto remained silent. "It'd be nice to have the family together for Christmas," Luna said. Christmas was a little over a month away and Seto hadn't even thought about it. Usually he and Mokuba would just exchange a gift, the only other notable thing being the rise in profits. To be part of a family again would be nice.

"You're welcome here, if you like," Seto said, thinking the mansion would be quite big enough for all of them.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're coming to see us. We'll be moved into a new house by that time, so you can come see it."

"That's kind of you to offer," Seto said.

"You're something else, Seto. You do so much for people and seem so surprised when some does something small for you. I'll see you then," Luna said.

"All right," Seto answered.

"And thank you, again. Make sure my niece tells you too," she said.

"I will," he said jokingly. 

"Good bye."

"Bye," Seto said, shaking his head as he hung up the phone. 

"What was that about?" Kisara asked.

----------------

A month came and went and it was Christmas time before they all knew it. They still hadn't heard anything about the people who were after Kisara. Seto and Seth figured they were probably reconsidering their strategies. 

Seto smiled as he stood in Luna and Riu's living room, helping Kisara decorate the tree. They had brought Mokuba, who was upstairs sleeping off the energy spent in the previous night's snowball fight. Riu and Luna had gone into the kitchen to start cooking. Riu and Luna's new house was like something from a story book, he thought. He loved the warm cozy atmosphere of the house, the way he felt like he really was part of a family. Not a family in the traditional sense, perhaps, but it felt more like a family than anything Seto could really remember, except maybe glimpses of memory that hadn't escaped him from what seemed like so long ago.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Kisara had stopped decorating and was standing suspiciously behind him until she dropped a bunch of tinsel on top of him. Kisara laughed as he turned around, causing him to laugh too, and he grabbed some of the tinsel that was on him and threw it back at Kisara. She shrieked and grabbed more to throw back at him and they were quickly laughing and getting more of the metallic decoration on each other rather than the tree. With all of the tinsel either on the floor or on one of them, Kisara looked around for something else. Glittering strands of the tinsel were caught in her hair, reflecting the light as she turned, grabbing something out of the decoration box and hiding it behind her back.

"What've you got there?" Seto asked, still laughing.

"What've I got where?" Kisara asked with a smile. 

"Behind you're back," he said, making to reach for whatever it was Kisara was hiding. She took a step back and he took a bigger step forward, so that he was now right against her, looking down into her eyes. Kisara stretched her arm, holding the object high above her head. Seto reached up, getting a hold of her wrist as he looked for whatever it was. He smirked, looking back down. Mistletoe. 

Kisara continued to smile the mischievous gleam ever more apparent in her eyes as he leaned down and kiss her. 

-----------------

About twenty feet away in the doorway to the kitchen Luna stood smiling.

"Why are you so caught up on the two of them? I know you're glad they're together but you seem particularly interested," Riu said behind her. 

"Can't you see it, Riu?" Luna asked, looking at the couple who couldn't hear them. "Love like that doesn't happen very often. I love you more than anything, but what they have is so much more. There's something about them I don't think most people could ever achieve."

"But there's something wrong, too, isn't there? I can see it in your eyes," Riu said. 

"You always could understand me," she said. "It's just... in order to have happiness like that; usually you have to pay some great price. I just can't help but worry what they've had to go through, or what they might still have to go through."

"With love like that?" Riu asked. "You know they'd tell you that whatever it is, it's worth it." 

Luna nodded, smiling.

**-------------------**

**A/N: Please review!**

**Thank you to my reviewers since last chapter: Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, yugioh rocks, Sister of the Pharaoh, Sakana, crazyvegimab, and Duelist's Heiress!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: All of my stories are in Christmas mode right now. I have a lot of ideas for other stories and one-shots too, so look out for other new posts! Sorry this chapter took so long! I was extremely sick all last week. Now I'm back, though. This chapter's a little longer to make up for all the time I missed.**

**---------------------**

Kisara sat inside Luna's kitchen, shivering and clinging to a cup of hot chocolate after having just come back inside. Luna sat with her, but the boys were all outside still.

"So having twins is a nice start to that big family you've always wanted," Kisara said.

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "Do you want a big family?"

"Well, it's kind of early to think of something like that. I want to have kids, but probably only one or two. I wouldn't mind a big family, but it's really something I'd have to figure out with my spouse once I get married," Kisara said.

"You and Seto will figure it out eventually," Luna said cheerily.

Kisara blushed. "Luna, why do you have to say things like that?"

"To see your reaction, mostly," she smiled. "And because the thought's actually crossed my mind. I wonder."

"We've hardly been together more than few months, Luna. And we're in high school on top of it," Kisara said.

"You can't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind at least once, especially after talking to me so much about my family, you must be thinking of your own in the future."

"Thinking about what may come is different from making a decision or talking about it with Seto," Kisara defended.

"You two love each other and you know it. He'll have a rock on your finger by next year," Luna said knowingly.

Kisara blushed again, but was saved from having to reply from the boys making a loud entrance into the house.

"Ha! I told you! No one beat the Kaiba brothers!" Mokuba was exclaiming.

"Yeah, especially when it's two against one," Riu said.

Seto and the other two came laughing into the kitchen; all covered in snow, though Riu more so than the brothers.

"Another snowball fight?" Kisara asked getting up and letting Seto hold her.

"Yeah," he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"More like an all out war!" Mokuba said.

"Haha, yeah, you should've seen it," Riu said.

Kisara reached a hand up and brushed some of the snow out of Seto's hair. She smiled seeing his eyes sparkling; she loved that he seemed so alive here. That he could be normal for once and have a snowball fight with his brother.

"So tell me all about it," Luna said, launching Mokuba into and excited explanation of the battle in detail, with input from Riu on his side.

Kisara and Seto slipped out of the room. She kissed Seto's lips. "You're cold," she said.

He kissed her back. "Warm me up," he said.

"Gladly," she smiled, kissing him again, this time a bit more heated.

Several minutes later, the two were too busy to notice that Mokuba had walked into the hallway as well.

"Don't you guys need to breathe or something?" he asked after a few minutes, sending the two jumping apart. Both were blushing furiously as Mokuba burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" Riu asked coming around the corner, hearing Mokuba laughing.

"Nothing, I just came to let these two know dinner would be ready soon," he said, returning back to the kitchen with Riu.

"Warmer now?" Kisara muttered under her breathe to Seto, a bit sarcastically.

"Much," he said.

"Good," she said. "Let's go help them get ready for dinner."

"Good idea," he said, the two of them going to back into the kitchen.

--------------

Kisara sat on the bed in Seto's room at Luna's house, which had many spare rooms for the growing family to come, looking up at Seth. Seth had gotten a hold of a book full of Christmas stories, including ones about Santa and reindeer.

"What a strangle holiday," he chuckled.

"The stories and religious connections can certainly seem bizarre, I'm sure, but the real meaning behind it is all very simple. It's just a time when you get together with the people you love and care about. Normally you exchange gifts, just to let people know you care. Of course the whole things become quite commercialized lately, but it's still a nice time of year, I think," Kisara said.

"You've put some thought into this," Seth observed at her lengthy reply.

"Well when you go through most of your teen winter holidays watching while the rest of your family pretends you don't exist, you have a lot of time to think about things. Like how things are supposed to be," she said.

Seth nodded, thinking. He looked at Kisara, thinking of what he would want to have for Christmas. The person he'd want with him... how things are supposed to be.

She frowned as Seth looked at her. "I'm sorry I can't be her, Seth," she said quietly getting up. "I know it must be hard for you. I probably look just like her."

"Not quite, but enough that you remind me of her when I let my mind wander," he said.  
----------------

Kisara sat on the floor of Luna's house near the fire on Christmas Eve, staring into the flames.

"Think you could get any closer to the fire?" Seto asked sitting down behind her.

"I'm trying to warm up. I hate cold weather," Kisara said.

"Yeah," Seto agreed. "It's no Egypt." Kisara giggled as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I suppose it's not," she said. She kissed him gently, "I love you, Seto."

"I love you, too, Kisara," he said, pulling her closer, as if he was still afraid to lose her.

She yawned. "Let's go to bed. You know we're going to be woken up early tomorrow to open gifts."

"You don't want to stay warm by the fire?" Seto asked.

"I think I'll be warm enough now," she said smiling as she held him tighter.

He smiled back at her. "Good," he said, the two of them getting up to get to bed.  
------------------

Hours later, Seto lay in bed on his side, watching Kisara as she slept next to him. He was fairly certain that Luna and Riu knew that Kisara came in his room every night, rather than going to her own bed, but they never said anything. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her breaths her pale skin and slivery hair with a blue sheen in the moon light. He listened as the clock downstairs chimed midnight. He brushed a strand of her hair from her face, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Kisara," he whispered.

-----------------

Kisara smiled as she stood near the tree the next morning. Seto had insisted that they wouldn't exchange gifts. Each said that the other had all ready given them enough, and Seto reasoned that since they were always together, it'd be difficult to get gifts without the other's knowledge. Kisara still wished she could have gotten him something, but what do you get a man who has everything? She didn't know how she would've gotten a gift anyway. She felt a weight as something was placed around her neck. She looked around and saw Seto standing behind her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Your Christmas present," Seto said, smiling.

"You told me that we weren't exchanging gifts!" she exclaimed. She looked down at the large sapphire heart that now hung around her neck on a silver chain. "How'd you even manage to get it? You've been here the whole time."

"I have my ways," he said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful," she said. She kissed him, "You shouldn't have. I didn't even get you anything."

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Kisara just smiled. She was going to surprise him with a gift when she got the chance. She wished he had told her he was getting something, but it's kind of hard to be angry with someone who's just given you what's probably the largest sapphire gem on the planet.

"Thank you, Seto," she said kissing him quickly.

"No, thank you," he said. "For everything."

-------------------

The remainder of the holiday passed much too quickly. Kisara was sad to say good-bye to Riu and Luna, and even sadder to go back to school. It wasn't the school work that she minded so much, but that whenever Seto went to school, he was always much more distant. He was, of course, much better than he used to be, but he still wasn't exactly the same Seto.

There were times he acted the same way out of school though, too. If he was working on something, or thinking about something. But when he was with her, the cold CEO everyone else saw disappeared and gave way to a kind-hearted, loving, and overly-protective boyfriend.

On the surface, one might say it was all ready like he was two different people, not even including Seth. But really the persona he took on around others was just a mask. Deep down the strong duelist was really just too afraid too trust to for everyone to see he was just lonely.

She doubted that it would ever completely change- that some people would always see him as just a rich jerk with insane ideas- because that's all he'd let people see. But she had the real him, the man behind the metaphorical mask, and that was more than good enough for her. Often she wondered if she even deserved that much. Either way, she was glad he was hers. She really did love him.

**-------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Also, please check out my new SetoxKisara song-fic **_**Once Upon a December.**_

**Also check out my friend and fellow writer Duelist's Heiress's fic **_**Phantom Duelists of the Opera, **_**and you can find Seth in chapter six!**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers since last time: Duelist's Heiress, yugioh rocks, mooneasterbunny, crazyvegimab, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, and Autumn-Angel-31!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter twenty! Can you believe it? The plot strikes again! Some things in this chapter I don't usually incorporate in my stories, but I'm still taking some of the requests I never got to fulfill into account. It also adds something to the story, I think.**

**----------------**

It seemed, as time went on, that Seto was spending more and more time alone. Kisara could tell that what was going on with these people who were after her was worrying him. It would worry anybody, really, but... he was up to something, and Kisara was sure it had to do with this. 

He spent a lot of time in his office, working on something, though what Kisara didn't know. She would always over hear him muttering under his breathe, she was sure he was talking to Seth. Instead of continuing with the 'not letting you out of my site' tactic, Seto was planning something else, and keeping her at a distance. And Kisara knew that this could only mean one thing. Whatever Seto was planning, he thought it was too dangerous for her to get involved. 

It started out slow but over the months Kisara had realized what was going on. By the time March came, he had begun to work by himself every night. 

"Seto?" she said, knocking softly on his office door.

"You can come in," he said. She opened the door. "Kisara, what is it?" he asked in a concerned sort of way as he shut his laptop.

Kisara leaned against the door as she closed it behind her. She looked him in the eye, her eyes displaying concern that seemed to mirror the tone of Seto's voice. "I miss you," she said softly.

Seto sighed. "I'm sorry, Kisara," he said. He stood up, walking over to her. He placed one hand on her waist and brushed her hair out of her face with the other, bringing her gaze up to look at him directly. "I'm always right here when you need me."

"It hardly seems like it anymore," Kisara said, glancing downwards. "What've you been up to Seto?" she asked, leaning in closer to him.

"Don't worry about it, Kisara," he said. She gave him a look as if to suggest that this was out of the question. "Everything will be over, soon," he reassured. He kissed her. 

Kisara closed her eyes. "Seto, don't think that I don't know what you're doing," she said, warningly. 

"Are you complaining?" he asked. Kisara sighed. "Okay, what am I doing?" he asked.

"You're trying to make me forget why I came in here in the first place," she said.

"I thought you said that you missed me," he said, kissing her again.

"I do miss you, Seto," she said. She kissed him in return, giving up on finding out what he was up to. She would find out later, eventually. "If you're not going to tell me what you're up to, will you at least take a break from whatever it is for tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said smiling.

------------------

Kisara was in the living room the next night, watching television with Mokuba. Seto walked in the room, wearing his coat and carrying his briefcase.

"Going somewhere?" she asked warily, glancing from the briefcase up to his eyes. He had that look, the one of cold determination where he refused to let his emotions show.

He nodded.

"When are you going to be back?" Mokuba asked. 

Seto paused. "I don't know," he said after a long moment. He seemed to hesitate before he spoke again. "You two take care of each other," he said, turning towards the door.

Kisara jumped up and grabbed his free hand. He didn't resist her pull as she turned him around to face her. 

"You're going after them, aren't you? You know where they are," she said. He didn't answer, the look in his eyes said it all, his stubborn refusal to display emotions feeling as she glanced into his eyes so close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. Mokuba looked back at the television, knowing that there was something going on he didn't understand, and more than used to seeing his brother and Kisara kissing by now.

Kisara knew there was no use trying to talk Seto out of it, he'd been planning this for so long, and she wished she had known that he was going to go after them sooner. She knew that Seto wouldn't do something like this recklessly, that he would have to be pretty sure of himself and his chances. The plan had been to wait for whoever it was to come after them, but they had been waiting too long. And there was no way she could convince Seto to take her with him on a trip so dangerous. 

She broke away, still keeping her lips very near his. "Please come back safe," she whispered. He stood there for a while, not saying anything, not moving. He hadn't moved since she had grabbed his hand, except shifting a bit to allow her to hold and kiss him. He broke her embrace gently, looking in her eyes.

"I love you, Kisara," he said, before turning back away and walking out of the room.

------------------

Later, Joey and Yugi were waiting in the front area of the game shop. 

Joey spoke, "Can you baleve dat moneybags is actually askin' us for help? Ya know what I think?"

"Joey..." Yugi said warningly, not wanting to listen to his friend's immature comments about Kaiba.

"I think 'e must really love that Kisara girl if 'e is doin' this," Joey said.

Yugi blinked in surprise at the profound statement from the usually thoughtless blonde. Every once in a while, Joey would say something that had depth otherwise unimaginable for him. It was like that room of monkeys with typewriters that are said to eventually produce the entire works of Shakespeare. 

"Yeah, Joey. I guess he must," Yugi said, smiling. 

Just then, the door to the game shop opened, the bell ringing. Seto stormed in carrying a briefcase, coat flaring out behind him in a dramatic scene that seemed rather typical for Kaiba as far as Joey and Yugi were concerned. 

"So I suppose you two are wondering exactly why I'm here right now," he said. It was true; all he had said was that he need help, and that it was important. When questioned as to why he wanted help, all he said was that he had to protect 'her'. 

"There is a group of people that have somehow learned to summon the spirit monsters much in the way you observed people doing in the Pharaoh's memory world. They're trying to build up their forces, and have resorted to murder to get what they want at times," Seto began, cutting right to the point. Though Yugi and Joey didn't have much time to be shocked. "I've estimated their numbers to be no more than twenty. Still quite a lot, but considering as many of the monsters seem to be pathetically weak, there's not much to worry about there. Still, the more I have with me, the better. That's where you two come in."

"How do you know all this?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, 'n how do ya suggest we fight these guys?" Joey added.

Seto seemed to ignore Yugi's question. He but the briefcase down on the display self of the shop that was in front of him. "This is how, Wheeler," he said, opening the case. He took two items out of the case and handed one to each Yugi and Joey.

"A duel disk? Is that your answer to everything?" Joey asked.

"But what are these symbols on the side?" Yugi asked, noting the inscriptions that looked strangely familiar. And the item wasn't styled quite the same as an ordinary duel disk. It was much smaller, and the space for a deck was missing. 

Seto smirked. "This is the perfect blend of technology and magic," he said smugly. Joey and Yugi blinked. Had Seto Kaiba just said the word magic? And used magic on a duel disk? "This will allow you to summon and control your own spirit monsters much the way the ancient Egyptian equivalents that the Pharaoh and Priests used."

"How did you create this?" Yugi asked incredulously as Joey gaped. "And you only brought two. Won't you need one?"

"No, I won't need one, I think this will do just fine," Seto said, pulling the Millennium Rod into view from where it was hanging at his hip, hidden by his coat. 

"How-"

"I didn't come here to play twenty questions, but be rest assured, I received this item with full co-operation on the behalf of Ishizu Ishtar. Now, will the two of you still help me or not?" Seto asked.

Yugi's expression softened at Kaiba's request for help. 

"Look, I know ya don't wanna keep answerin' questions, but will ya at least tell us why ya chose ta ask us for help?" Joey asked.

"Besides the obvious convenience of the fact that the two of you live in Domino? Yugi is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh, and I knew if I asked him for help he'd want to bring at least one of his little sidekicks along, and I'm afraid the rest of your little squad is even more useless than you are when it comes to matters like this, Wheeler."

Joey blinked a couple of times. "All right, moneybags, you can count us in, right Yug?" he said determinedly, looking at Yugi. Even though Kaiba had called his friend useless in the process, Kaiba had, in the past five minutes, admitted to them things he'd spent so many years denying. Some things about Kaiba were never gonna change, but if Kaiba could chose to ask him for help over anyone else, then that was good enough for him. 

"Yeah. So, when do we go?"

"If the interrogation's over, now would be nice," Seto remarked, turning towards the door.

**-------------------**

**A/N: Please Review! **

**And thank you, thank you, thank you! To all my reviewers since last chapter: yugioh rocks, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, crazyvegimab, something541, Yoshimi Minamino, AQUADropS, Duelist's Heiress, Sakana, elias Herrera, and andy! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, hope you all like this chapter! More cannon characters! I had to add them in, Luna loves their pairing. **

**---------------**

Seto, Joey, and Yugi stood outside of a building that was hardly distinguishable from those around it. The small district of buildings looked all alike, Feach holding a number of small businesses and apartments. The one thing that made this building stand out form the rest was its lack of signs and mailboxes.

"Uh, do ya think ya could explain this all better before we go chargin' in there, Kaiba?" Joey asked, looking warily at the building.

"I was just getting to that. As you may have guessed, I haven't come alone," he said, once again taking out the Millennium Rod. "And not only had he got about three million years experience on my, he'd probably do a better job at making sure you two don't do anything stupid." It was amazing how he could manage to admit that there was someone who could handle a situation better than he could and at the same time keep up his façade of smug superiority.

There was a faint glow around the Millennium Rod, and Seth looked at the two in front of him.

"Is it just me, or does 'e look exactly the same as 'e did before?" Joey asked.

"No, there's definitely something different about him…" Yugi said trailing off.

"What?"

"I don't know," Yugi admitted.

Seth laughed as the two talked as if he couldn't hear them. Joey looked up, surprised. "You're right, Yug. That's definitely not Kaiba.

--------------

Back at home, Kisara lay alone trying to sleep; the bed seemed so big and empty. She sighed. She knew that Seto was doing what he thought best, that he didn't' want to put her in danger, but that didn't change the fact that she wished she could be with him fighting. Admittedly, running right into the place where the people who are after you are hiding is generally not a good idea. But… how could he just leave without her?

Kisara shook her head, as if that would somehow rid her of the thoughts. She didn't want to be angry at him. Especially when she had no idea when she would see him again, or if he'd be all right… Anger didn't solve anything. He didn't do this out of stupidity, he thought it out. He loved her. She loved him, too. She didn't want to be angry; she just wanted to have him back home.

She sighed, curling up under the covers, desperately waiting for sleep that wouldn't come.

--------------

"You ready?" Seth asked, several minutes later.

"Yeah," Joey said. Yugi nodded.

"All right, let's go," he said, opening the door.

-------------

They had recognized Seth the moment he had stepped in the door, but of course they thought of him as his present life counter part Seto Kaiba. There was a good number of them downstairs, but they all seemed to have weaker monsters. They sent someone upstairs for help. Seth glanced up the stairs; that must be where the people who were behind this were. The strongest were bound to be the ones in control of the operation.

"Go ahead," Joey said. "We can handle these guys down here, right Yug?"

"Right, Joey," Yugi said.

Seth nodded, heading up the stairs. He made it up the first flight and came to a landing that had a door behind him as he turned up the second flight there were three people running down the stairs. Seth had summoned Duos, and though he could have dealt with one or even two of them, three was going to be a problem. He was right in his suspicion that the stronger ones were upstairs.

As the monsters made a move for Duos, Seth heard the door swing open behind him and a blast of light hit one of the other monsters, destroying it. As Duos destroyed the other two enemies, he turned around, seeing a girl that had to be even younger than Seto was. She stood at least a foot shorter than him, with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Though there were definitely differences, there was no doubt in Seth's mind that this girl was the modern day version of someone else he knew. As if he needed reassuring, her Ka was more than proof enough, as he looked at the Dark Magician Girl that had now joined the battle.

"Mana," he said.

"Huh, you really do your research, don't you?" she asked. "You must be that Seto Kaiba guy that everyone's been worried about. You have fantastic timing."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked. He wondered, was she part of this group? It wouldn't be surprising that they recruited a girl with such a powerful ka. If so, why was she helping him?

"Look, a couple of days ago, two of us tried to get out of here because we didn't like what this group has been doing. The other person got captured trying to make sure that I didn't get caught, and I've been under suspicion and probably would have been in big trouble if you didn't' decide to come when you did. They've been so worried when about you showing up before they were ready," Mana smirked. "So if I help you get Desdemona and the rest of these creeps, will you help me rescue Mahad?"

Mahad was here too? Seth thought. He heard a noise at the top of the stairs and looked to see more people coming. He nodded to Mana, "Okay, I'll help you," he said, Duos defeating one of the monsters that threw itself at him. "Desdemona, is that the person who's in charge of this whole thing?"

"You got it." She nodded.

Yugi and Joey headed up the stairs.

"Whoa," Joey said, seeing Mana and the Dark Magician Girl.

Mana smiled at her Ka. "Pretty cool, huh?" She looked at Seth, "these guys are with you?"

Seth nodded.

"Come this way," she said, going back through the door behind her.

Seth listened, following through the door, which Joey closed behind him. She walked across the room, which held no other people, and looked like a sort of make-shift sleeping and living area. She opened the window, hoping out onto the fire escape. "Short cut," she said. Seth followed out after her, and she was all ready headed up to the next floor by the time he got out the window. Joey and Yugi were left to follow behind him.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Just follow them, Joey, he knows what he's doing," Yugi told him.

The four of them made it through the top of the fire escape and into another empty room on the next floor

"You ready?" Mana asked. The three nodded. She turned around and opened a door a crack, peeking in.

"What do you mean you don't know where they went?" a woman demanded from further inside the room beyond the door.

Mana looked back over her shoulder then back towards the room.

"Look for them, they're still here somewhere," the same voice said to someone unseen. Whoever it was she was talking with agreed and left the room.

"All right, let's go," Mana whispered. She walked in the room, closely followed by Seth, the little parade finished up by Joey and Yugi.

**------------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thank you, as always, to my reviewers since last chapter: AQUA-DropS, shadowneko003, elias, andy, something541, Sakana, Yoshimi Minamino, yugioh rocks, crazyvegimab, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, and Duelist's Heiress! **

**And please check out the beginning of my new chapter story **_**Between the Memories**_** about Seto and Kisara in ancient Egypt, because Seth just doesn't get enough love in this fic!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm not so great at writing action scenes, which is why I tend to skim over writing the details:/ But the action isn't what's important, so I hope you can bear with me. Two months, Luna. You owe me. **

**----------------**

There was a woman standing in the middle of the room, her wavy long black hair falling about her shoulders. She turned and smiled wickedly seeing the group, her crimson eyes first landing on Mana.

"Mana," she said, her voice dark and memorable, "I was afraid of this happening." Her eyes flickered to the Dark Magician Girl. "You should've known better than to continue using the pendant, Mana."

A necklace that had been hanging unnoticed around Mana's neck glowed with an eerie red color, as did the matching one the woman wore. Dark Magician Girl moved forward towards the woman, than turned around toward the group. Seth, Joey, and Yugi looked surprised. Was she controlling Mana's spirit?

She laughed darkly again. "I warned you that I am the ultimate power here, Mana; I control all. Now, to teach you a lesson. Should I attack your friends? Or perhaps the one that let you escape." Dark Magician Girl turned towards a darker corner of the room, the slumped form of a man barely noticeable in the shadows before then, chains keeping him against the wall.

"Mahad," Mana whispered.

The man moved, his eyes looking up. "Mana," he said. "I thought I told you to get out of here."

"I couldn't just leave you," she protested.

"How sweet," Desdemona mocked. "How does it feel, knowing it was all for nothing? Mahad sacrificing himself to let you get away, and Mana staying behind to save him. Too bad this isn't a TV show, the good guys don't always win."

Dark Magician Girl took aim towards Mahad, Dena looking satisfied in front of her. Seth, Yugi, and Joey felt completely detached from the scene, not quite sure what to say or do. Attacking Dark Magician Girl would just hurt Mana.

Mana moved quickly, now standing protectively in front of Mahad.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're not going to hurt him," Mana said defiantly to the woman.

"I will even if I have to take you down first," she said. Dark Magician Girl's wand glowed.

"Mana…" Mahad said, looking strangely at the girl in front of him. He had always been the one that had needed to stick up for Mana before. Then Mahad realized he'd been away at college for two years before they met again through this group. Mana wasn't the middle school girl he'd left behind, the girl he'd grown up living near, who he taught and protected like a little sister. She was growing up. She was protecting him…

As Dark Magician Girl unleashed an attack, Seth's monster moved in front of it taking the blow, not quite strong enough to destroy it, but it definitely weakened it. Seth's stood, expressionless as the woman turned towards him.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us, Seto. Or are you the other one?" she questioned, eyes flickering to the Millennium Item Seth held.

"Desdemona, I presume," Seth said.

Desdemona laughed. "You presume correctly." She looked disdainfully at Yugi and Joey, then back at Mana and Mahad. It was obvious she was out numbered. "I see there's nothing left for me to do here. It's too bad you didn't bring your Dragon girl with you. You know it's her I want. I will be back."

And with that, she turned around, sprinting out a door behind her, running away.

"What! She's just going to run away!" Joey yelled.

"Let her go," Seth said.

Mana turned around, falling to the ground in front of Mahad. "Are you okay?" she asked, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. He was still looking at her strangely as she asked, but nodded and smiled.

Seth went over and picked the locks on the chains which held Mahad. It was something he'd figured out how to do thousands of useful, and came in quite handy. It was, after all, how he freed Kisara when he first met her.

Seth looked down and the modern day counter part of his old friend. "Do you need help standing up?" he asked. Mahad looked like he'd been through hell and back.

Mahad nodded, accepting Seth's help to stand, arm slung around Seth's shoulders for support. "Have we met before?" he asked, looking at Seth, as if trying to remember something.

"In a past life, if you'd believe it," Seth said, his tone half joking.

"After the last couple months I've had?" Mahad asked. "I'd believe anything."

--------------

Kisara had finally given up on trying to get some sleep, and was now staring out the window, waiting for Seto to return. She didn't know how long she'd been staring out the window before she finally saw the headlights of the familiar car heading up the road.

By the time that Kisara had raced downstairs through the large house, Seto was helping Mahad onto the couch in the living room, Mana on Mahad's other side. Joey and Yugi had been dropped off on the way back.

"Who's this?" Kisara asked.

"Friends," Seto reassured her. "They're staying here for now."

"I'm Mana," the girl said cheerily. "This is Mahad."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Kisara," she said. "Is there anything you need?" 

"Water would be nice, please," Mahad said. Mana just shook her head.

Kisara went into the kitchen and quickly returned with a glass for Mahad.

"Thank you," he said to Kisara. He looked at Seto. "And thank you for letting us stay here tonight."

"Don't worry about it. You can stay as long as you like," Seto said.

"Haha. I'll have to make a phone call tomorrow and make sure my roommate hasn't sold my room out to someone else, but I should be fine," Mahad joked.

"And you?" Seto asked, turning to Mana.

Mana looked torn. Her family had been killed after she joined Desdemona's group… she had refused to take part in a mission, and that was the price she has paid. She didn't have a home to return to anymore.

"She'll be coming with me," Mahad said.

Mana looked at him, bright eyed and hopeful.

Seto smiled. "All right. I'll just go make sure that the guest rooms are ready," he said.

Mahad nodded and Seto slipped out of the room, followed by Kisara.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mana finally asked Mahad.

"Mana," he said. "What you did back there tonight…. Standing up to protect me…" There were so many points Mahad wanted to make he didn't know where to begin. "You've changed."

"I was just doing what you would've done in my place," she said, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush," he said.

"What?" she asked, blushing further. She'd always had a crush on Mahad, ever since she was little; she looked up to him, but he had never seemed to return the feelings. She always figured she was too young, she wasn't good enough for a guy like him anyway.

--------------

Seto had hardly made it around the corner before Kisara's lips found his.

"Missed you, too," he said as their lips parted.

"I'm glad you're all right," she smiled.

"I'm glad I'm all right, too," he said smiling. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." He kissed her. Seto loved kissing Kisara. He always caught himself marveling over the simple fact that she was here, she was real, and she was his. Such a simple thing to make him feel so incredibly happy; he was never going to let anyone take her away from him.

---------------

Kisara laughed. "I think we've kept them waiting long enough," she said. She walked around the corner back into the living room where they had left Mana and Mahad. Mahad's arm was wrapped around Mana's waist, her head was resting on his shoulder, and both of them had fallen asleep in the short time Seto and Kisara were gone.

"Oh," Kisara said softly.

Seto chuckled softly behind her. "They've both had a rough time, and they're probably exhausted after everything that happened tonight," he said. "Let's just let them sleep."

"You must be exhausted, too," Kisara said.

"Ah, I'm never too tired for you," he said, holding her and giving her a quick kiss. "Besides, I've gotten used to going without much rest over the years."

"Really? You always seem to sleep fine," she said.

"That's because you're there," he said. "But I could use some sleep now."

Kisara laughed. "Okay, let's go," she said heading up stairs with Seto at her side.

**-------------**

**A/N: Please review!**

**And thank you as always to my reviewers since last chapter: eliad, andy, Duelist's Heiress, Sakana, crazyvegimab, yugioh rocks, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, AQUA-DropS, and Autumn-Angel-31!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I've changed my penname from **_**Thegirlwithgreeneyes **_**to**_** Failingwithstyle**_** so that soon all my pennames on all my writing sites will match. Right now you'll only find me on here and deviantart, though. More action! Can you see why I was procrastinating with writing this? Sorry for the lack of updates, my mind's been a bit counfuzzled lately. If this is as completely horrible as I think it may be, I apologize in advance. **

**--------------------**

Seto sat in his office on his computer while Kisara sat on his desk, holding the pendant that Mana and Mahad had left behind.

"So this is what she used to let them summon their spirit monsters but control them at the same time?" she asked, speaking of the pendant.

"Yes. It must have taken her some time to figure out but how she got her hands on the information to create it in the first place is beyond me," Seto said. He sighed, clicking on another web page of his search. "Here we are," he said, the screen having captured his attention.

"What is it?" Kisara asked.

"I found her. Desdemona Samira," he said triumphantly. Kisara saw a strange look on Seto's face for a second.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well it certainly explains a bit," he said. "She was an archaeological student in college; she worked under Pegasus. Looks like he wasn't the only one to get his hands on something he shouldn't have, but her ambitions seem too have gone beyond a children's card game. According to this no one's seen her since she worked in Egypt."

Kisara frowned. "So what're we going to do now?"

"We wait," Seto said. "She'll come to us."

---------

Months passed with no news or trouble from Desdemona. Though the threat always lurked at the back of their minds, life seemed normal enough that they could almost forget about it. At least as normal as they can get when you own a Millennium Item, but even Seth's presence was beginning to seem commonplace.

Time was flying by faster than it seemed possible. It was hard to believe this had all started in September. The school year was coming to a close, high school almost over.

Kisara planned on taking courses at a college right in Domino, while Seto, of course, would continue to run Kaiba Corp. Kisara wasn't quite sure what she'd do after college. She knew with Seto money wasn't a problem, but what she really hoped to do was start a family, though it was too early to start thinking about that, she supposed.

Seto stood pacing nervously downstairs. He paused, leaning against the wall, thinking about tonight. He internally scolded himself, unable to stop the smile beginning to form on his lips. It seemed so foolish, getting worked up over something over Prom night.

He heard an unearthly screech echoed through the grounds, a resounding boom seeming to shake the whole grounds. Seto walked over to the nearest security system control on the wall. No, he thought. Not tonight; not any night, but especially not tonight. He tried and failed to access the system. Someone had completely disabled it somehow. He cursed internally. Seto no longer relied on guards; he didn't trust people, especially in his own house. This security system was supposed to be fool proof, he programmed it himself. Whoever shut it down probably used another program, rather than breaking down the system it self, in order to disable it. A program like that would've taken months to create. Then again, months was what it did take.

He grabbed the Millennium Item, Seth communicating with him now in confusion.

"_Seto? What's going on?" _

"_I have a feeling I know. I just hope I'm wrong."_

He stepped outside, where what seemed to be the source of the disturbance.

"How nice of you to take the time to see me tonight, Kaiba," a familiar voice said coolly. Seto's eyes widened in a brief second of disbelief. It couldn't be. Desdemona stood in the middle of the yard, smiling wickedly, but that was not it. It was the massive being behind her. Her Ka, it must be… but it couldn't be. He looked at the woman's dark hair, her crimson eyes. The monster let out another resounding roar. The Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"_Seto,"_ Seth said, snapping his mind back to attention. He looked at Seth and nodded, before allowing him to take control. Seth had three thousand years more of experience and power, two factors that would surely matter now.

He summoned Duos. "Desdemona," he said loudly. "What do you want?"

"Now, now Kaiba, is that anyway to treat a guest? It's not too late to join me you know, I might let you and your little dragon girl live."

Seth smiled at this plea, the fact that she would make such an offer showed her desperation.

"Join you in what, exactly?" Seth asked. He had no interest in 'joining' her, but he was interested in what exactly motivated her to go to such lengths.

"In restoring the world to the power and glory that it once was, like during the time of the Shadow games. The way things were five millennia ago.

"This glory you speak of is also the power that very nearly destroyed the world on several occasions!" Seth shouted. "And joining you was never and option."

"I will not be destroyed," Desdemona confidently.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

----------------------

Seth stood hunched over, breathing heavy and in pain. Duos had been destroyed, and he was now defenseless.

Desdemona laughed coldly. "What would people say to see the great Seto Kaiba like this now?" Now, my Red Eyes Black Dragon-"

She was interrupted by a burst of blue-white light that missed the dragon by inches, striking the ground only a few feet from where she stood.

Kisara stood in a multi-tone blue dress with sleeves that sloped off of her shoulders. She was barefooted and her long white hair was half fallen out of the fancy twist, spread gracefully against her pale skin. Still, she stood confidently, her eyes burning with anger. Her spirit of the blue eyes white dragon loomed proudly above her.

"Sorry it took me so long," Kisara said. "Heels are a pain to run in. I lost them somewhere along the way."

Desdemona looked up, panic in her eyes, but at the same time, she began laughing insanely. "Well, well, little dragon, looks like you decided to join us after all."

"You," she said anger clearly evident in her voice. "You killed my parents, you drove the rest of my family that was kind out of their home, and you've destroyed so many lives! But you will not ruin my prom night and you're definitely not going to hurt Seto!"

Seth had allowed Seto to take control of his body again, and Seto now stood staring breathlessly at his girlfriend. He stared at the blue eyes white dragon behind her, the real life version of that which had always given him hope, even in the darkest of times. He still marveled that he'd had that small connection to her even in childhood. He could do nothing but stand in disbelief as the blue eyes readied another attack, as the red eyes did the same.

The two attacks collided, the white-blue light of Kisara's Dragon's attack seeming to pause mid-air, completely overtaking the attack from Desdemona before reaching it's target in a blindingly brilliant flash of light.

When the light dissipated, a scorch mark was all that remained on the lawn, Desdemona and dragon both gone. The Blue Eyes White Dragon gave a satisfied sound before it too began to disappear as Kisara called her spirit back, exhausted because she was not used to the amount of energy it took to summon the dragon, never mind have it attack twice. Last time she'd summoned it she hadn't even been able to stay conscious afterwards.

It was lucky that the mansion was hidden from the view of everything nearby so he wouldn't have to deal with trouble from what just occurred all through the night from neighbors and law enforcement.

If that was luck, then it was a miracle that Kisara was alive and with him. He looked at her as a smiled spread across Kisara's lips before she feel to the ground, causing Seto to rush to her side.

"Kisara!" he said, now kneeing next to her, holding her up. "Are you all right?"

"Come closer," she said. He leaned in closer to her obediently as she pulled herself up to kiss him. She smiled.

"I'll be just fine, Seto. I'm just tired." She closed her eyes, leaning in to his embrace, before springing back up. "Oh no! Prom!"

"Kisara," he said, pulling her back in closer. "We're not going to prom like this."

"But-" she started in protest.

"Kisara, I will do anything you want later. I'll throw a second prom and invite the entire school if you say so. But not until after you get some rest."

"Really?" she asked. Sometimes she could be as stubborn as he could, and that was something remarkable.

"I promise," he said.

She smiled, snuggling in closer to his embrace. "Okay." She yawned. "You don't need to throw a whole second prom, but I will be holding you to that first part."

Seto smiled but Kisara was all ready asleep in his arms.

"_Seto"_ Seth's voice sounded, causing Seto to look up. _"I think my work here is done."_

Seto blinked. _"You're… just going to leave?"_

"_My soul wasn't sealed here like my cousin's was; I won't need any great ceremony. The door just needs to be open." _Seth explained.

"_And it's open now?" _Seto questioned. Seth just smiled, looking somewhere to his left. _"What's it like" _Seto wondered.

Seth just looked at him smiling, clearly not ready to reveal anything. Perhaps he just couldn't, or perhaps he just thought it better not to say anything. He looked back towards where he was before. _"She's waiting for me,"_ was all he said.

Seto smiled. _"Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead."_

Seth nodded and stood for a moment longer before turning and walking away, his image slowly fading until it could no longer be seen, his presence slowly seeming to disappear with it.

Seto smiled after his counter part for a while after he was gone before looking back down at Kisara. He had to admit, he did feel a little disappointed about missing prom. _What a crazy year it's been,_ he thought before lifting Kisara's sleeping form and walking inside the house.

**-----------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Thanks to my readers that are with me, I apologize for making you all wait so long!**

**And thank you, as always, to my reviewers since last chapter: yugikid, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, yugioh rocks, elias, shadowneko003, andy, Duelist's Heiress, adelaidechoc, and Autumn-Angel-31!**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter coming up next! A sequel of sorts is also planned!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here it is the final chapter. More like a short fluffy epilogue. Hope you enjoy!**

**----------------**

Kisara sighed happily, picking her graduation cap off the ground. She felts Seto's arms wrap around her as she stood back up.

"Congratulations," he said as she turned around to face him.

"Congratulations to you, too," she said, kissing him.

"It's hard to believe its all ready over," he said after retuning the kiss.

"I can't believe everything else is all ready about to start," Kisara said. "You know what they say. Today is the first day of the rest of our lives." She laughed at using the hackneyed phrase.

"The rest of our lives, huh?" Seto asked, letting go of his hold on her. "Well I don't know about you-" he took something out of his pocket. "-but I know I want to spend the rest of mine with you."

Kisara gasped as Seto got down on one knee and several people around them stopped and stared.

"Kisara," he said, ginning at her shocked expression as he opened the small black box in his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Kisara suddenly felt very faint as she stared down at the rather large diamond flanked on either side by sapphires, and looked at the one who was holding the box. "Ye-yes," she stammered faintly. Seto smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. "Yes, I will marry you," she said with more conviction as he stood up and she wrapped her arms around him. Several cheers and whistles could be heard from the crowd of their peers that surrounded them. She leaned against his chest as he kissed her lightly, not wanting to fuel the crowd but too happy to care all that much.

"Did I just agree to marry someone I met less than a year ago?"

"No," Seto said. "You agreed to marry someone who's loved you all his life and who you've known for a very long time."

Kisara smiled. "How long have you been planning this?"

"I don't know exactly. I was going to ask you tonight after we went out to dinner to celebrate," he said, "but I couldn't wait." Kisara laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here," Seto said.

"Great idea," she agreed. She made a mental note that she would have to tell Luna later. The very pregnant woman had been ordered to bed rest and had been unable to attend the ceremony. That thought however was quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she and Seto made to leave the graduation ceremony.

Seto couldn't stop smiling as he kept his arm around the woman who was now his fiancé. It was hard to believe how quickly things had changed. He was glad for it though, and he now spent his days happy for the first time he could remember. That part of his life that always seemed missing was there now. Though he was still the same person, adding Kisara into the equation made everything so much more different. He definitely wasn't going to mind spending the rest of his life like this.

**-----------------**

**A/N: Please Review! Remember to watch out for the sequel!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! **

**To those since last chapter: yugioh rocks, The Duelist's Heiress, something541, elias, Autumn-Angel-31, Sakana, Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos, andy, and Yoshimi Minamino! And of course to everyone else! Thanks!**

**Happy Birthday, Luna. I finally finished. **


End file.
